


The hidden Omega

by Chocoflower



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Like really slow, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, other ships maybe?, you can make suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoflower/pseuds/Chocoflower
Summary: Bofur had made a decision long ago.The decision to deceive everyone, to betray his people and risk his life doing so.Just so he could feed his little brother.And now he has to keep his secret on a long and dangerous journey to a mountain, where he will probably go up in flames. On his side the most attractive Alpha he had ever met.Hurray.His luck didn't run out, yet. Or at least just once.His Sister-in-law was right, Bofur was a stupidly optimistic person.





	1. The decision to treachery

Bofur looked down on the weed in his hand. Should he really do it?  
If he did this, noone back home would ever know that he had gone into heat, had presented as an omega. He could keep working in the mines, maybe they even would let him go deeper into the mountain, these jobs got more money, because noone would risk their life only for a couple of coins. But for a bigger payment? Yes. And he needed the money.  
But if anyone would ever find out what he was hiding, he would be dead. Nothing could protect him from that happening.  
"Pulling back, little dwarf?" wheezed the woman standing in front of him.  
Bofur loocked up at her. He decided to fuck everything and everyone. He would do what needed to be done. So he grinned "Of course not.", put it in his pipe and started to smoke.  
He started to cough immediately, the taste of ash filling his mouth. But surprisingly the sweet smeel of pinewood moved in the air around him and into his nostrils.  
"Yes, yes." cackeld the old lady "Taste like death, Smell like Forest, Be free."  
Bofur still coughed and wheezed. He wanted to ask "How often do I have to take it?", But it came out as "Ow ofn a ta ke it?". In a different situation, he would have found it funny.  
"At least once a day." grummbled the hag. "If you can't smoke, eat it. But don't swallow it!"  
Bofurs lungs finally stabilized themself again. "You mean chew?"  
"Yeah. That. Now run along! You can buy the weed on any market." She tried to shush him away.  
"You mean Human market." Bofur grumbled and took another breath out of his pipe.  
And started to cough again. If that didn't stop, he would have to chew it every day. Nothing he looked forward to. If the smoke already tasted this bad, he didn't want to know how it would taste raw.  
"Don't know dwarfen ones." she grumbled. "Now scram. That little bit should get you along for two months, at least."  
Bofur finally complyed and took the way back to the mountains, his home.  
He still coughed a little bit around the pipe.  
The taste was really awful. But if that was what it took to be able to finally take care of his brother, then it was a small price. At least in his eyes.  
Noone could find out about this. Or everything would be ruined.  
And he would be dead. Beheaded for high treason.  
He would rather not experience that, thank you.

\-------------- several years later:  
Bofur opened the door and squinted into his house. Noone there.  
Yet...  
He went in, put his backpack down and started to catagorize what had to be done.  
The dishes had to be washed. Again. Oh, well. He could just put Remur to it, together with Gildur. The two always had the extra energy to give away.  
The windows could use a good scrubbing, as well. He would ask Tilda about it.  
His head turned down.  
Oh boy...  
They had a lot a work to do.  
Well, with eight young dwarfs and two grown one, they should be able to get it done. Especially if the pregnant lady stood behind them, with her infamous glare.  
"You're late."  
Speaking of the devil...  
"Hello, dearest Tilda!" Bofur turned around and opend his arms for a hug. But his sister-in-law did not budge from her place in the door.  
Bofur looked sheapishly at her. "I know, I know. I said I would be back for dinner, but Shaft four turned out to be more complicated than-"  
"Than you thought. As always." Tilda scowled. "Bombur couldn't fall asleep for a whole hour. And the wee ones keept asking 'Where's Uncle Bo? When will he be back? What about Uncle Bo?' " she waddled a step closer.  
Bofur pulled quick a chair out, and she let herself fall into it, petting her swollen, pregnant belly.  
"The fact that we had no information from the mine did not help"  
A sharp gaze and just as sharp glare was sent his way and Bofur grimaced apologeticly. When he was in the mine with the others, he tended to forget about the world outside.  
" 'm sorry." he mumbled and sat down as well.  
"Hrmph."  
"I really am!" he whinned "But the rest of the week is free."  
"You mean they threatend you not to come." came the snorted reply.  
Bofur sniggerd "Not entirly. Everyone has free. Since the warriors are coming back in the next days. Everyone is preparing for- well, for anything, I guess." he shrugged.  
Tilda nodded. "I am happy that you two didn't go. The kids couldn't have taken it."  
"Not to froget yourself, Til. Who would cook for you if Bombur would go away?" with the remember of food, Bomburs stomach made a loud apearence. With a growl that would make a lion feel ashamed.  
He jumped up.  
And immediately Tildas glare was on Bofur. "Did you even eat anything after breakfast?"  
Bofur avoided to look at her with turning his back on her. Because he started to search for bread in one of the cubboards.  
"I bet you didn't." Tilda grumbled.  
Bomburs stomach agreed loudly.  
"Did you even have breakfast?!"  
The stomach gave the answer, which made Bofur search a little bit more hectic.  
Tilda shock her head. "It is in the right one, you oaf. Like it is always. For mahals sake this is your house!"  
"It is your and Bomburs house, Tilda. I just live here for free." grinned Bofur and his hand grabed the bread and his stomach started to throw the welcoming party already.  
"Bet you had your pipe at least once" grumbled his sister-in-law.  
Bofur put the bread in his mouth so he couldn't reply. He indeed had smoked, two times already. On the way to the mines and on the way back. It calmed him down and soothed his nerves. Even so it still tasted like ash...  
"Seriously. You can take care of everyone, except for yourself!"  
Bofur swalloed the bread, which his stomach required with a happy gurgeling sound. "I am not that bad."  
"Really? Don't think I don't notice."  
Bofur felt trap. He had tried to be helpful. Not to worry her more. So he sat down again, eating the dry bread and decided to listen to her.  
"You try. You really try hard. So hard, Bofur. And I apreciate it. But if you don't have the strength you need for your job - which is a complete other discussion we wont have right now - you will die."  
"The wee ones need to grow. And I do eat." Tilda looked sceptical. "I do, Til. Don't cha worry yourself. Can't be good for the little one."  
She looked at her belly and smiled. "I am so happy, Bofur. I know that it puts more on your shoulders. But I - I just am so happy!"  
And there came the water works. Bofur noded "Ay. A Kid is always a reason to be happy, Tilda. And I am happy, too. I will just pull the shifts on the weekends too. Then we will get along just fine."  
"And when will you have time to rest, Bofur? Knockerman is not a job to be taken lightly! Not to forget that you wont see the the kids... And you love them so much. And they love You so much. As I said, they asked all evening. Rima didn't want to go to bed. I had to bribe her with the promise that she can eat breakfeast with you..." Tilda sniffeld.  
Bofur searched his pocket and found the hankerchief. The hankerchief he carried all the time since the first time Tilda got pregnant. She tended to tear up a lot during her pregnancies.  
Ah yes. Rima. His only niece, 5 years old and very stubborn.  
"We will find a way, Tilda. Don't worry. Leave that to me. Like you did before, mh? And I know that I worry you and Bom. And I am sorry about that. A little bit, I swear. But - Tilda, I am good at what I do. I know my brother fears that I will blow maself up one day. Ay, Maself sometimes think that. But don't forget what they call me."  
"The lucky dwarf." Tilda smiled under the tears at him.  
"Ay." Bofur petted her head. "Don'tcha worry, pretty Tilda. I know what to do."  
Tilda laid her head to the side. "You do?"  
"Of course." Bofur clapped his hands together and stood up "Bringing you to bed to ma little brother. Who probably already feels lonely."  
Tilda smiled and heaved her body up. "Alright. But please! Go to bed yourself. I don't know how long I can keep Rima from waking you."  
"The chances of Rimur doing that is much higher." guessed Bofur.


	2. The scuffle of a big family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bofur and his family. Some feels, a little form of The Talk, and more feels.  
> Hope you like it. :D  
> I know I am taking my time with the whole story, but bear with me.  
> And I would love to hear what you think, until now. So yeah... :D

"Uncl Bo. Uncl Bo."  
Bofurs mind moved slugishly around. So his mouth could only form a " 'sn?"  
"Breakfast is ready. And Ma says that you have to eat with us. And that you could sleep again after it. But you wont, will you? You will play with me, right Uncl Bo?"  
Bofurs brain noticed that someone wanted him to make a decision. So it tried to move the body upright, since that was the position one should be in, when deciding things. But the body just whinned at the command. So the brain and body agreed to at least open the eyes. Which turned out to be very hard work. So it was just one eye. And it was only half open.  
In this way Bofur squinted at his little niece. "Mh?" he asked again.  
"Breakfeast." she statted.  
"Mh." Bofurs eye closed again, deciding that breakfeast wasn't important and far to exhausting. Sadly his stomach disagreed loudly.  
"Will come in a minute." he mumbled. Maybe his stomach would forget and go to sleep again as well.  
"But everyone is waiting for you." complained Rima.  
And then she started to poke him in the cheek. Which was very anoying.  
Bofur groaned. "Alright. Alright, ya little demon."  
And finally the body came in a sitting positon, just to escape the evil finger. But the back started to scream in anguish at the same time.  
He strechted and a cracking sound got produced.  
He grimaced, the pain was gone, no question about that. But that hadn't sound too healthy.  
Then his brain - or the part that was awake, mind you - moved the legs out of the bed and on the ground. Which instantly got his feet to complain about a cold floor.  
Mornings weren't Bofurs favourite time of the day. At all.

A few minutes later Bofur torkeld the stairs down, at his hand an excited Rima.  
"Uncl Bo is wake." she anounced loudly into the Eating-Room.  
"Awake." came the correction from Lifur.  
"I wouldn't call it awake." mumbled Bofur and sat down on the table.  
When he looked up, he saw his face of his little brother Bombur. Not the usual face, a happy, resting face. No there was worry in his red face.  
"Long night." Bofur smiled apologeticly at him.  
Bombur nodded, but it was clear the the two would have a talk later. A serious one. Bofur did not look forward to it.  
"Uncle Bofur?" came from the other end of the table.  
"Yes, Gildur?"  
"Ma said that we couldn't start to eat without you. But you are here now. So we can start, right?"  
Ah, Gildur! Always the one focused on the important things in life and in general.  
"Well, Lad; On the fact that I am here, I can't and wont disagree. But the conclusion of yours... We are still not complete. Your mother is not present."  
All eight children groaned simultanly.  
"But Unsel Bo?" lispled Unfor. Bofur turned his concentration on the normaly so quiet boy. "Don't you have to leave for work in half an hour?"  
"Very observant, Un. On a normal day I would agree. But alas, today not. All of you have to suffer through the rest of the week with me. For I don't have to work until next monday."  
Bofur proclaimed these news with a dramatic sad flare.  
All children on the table broke into yells and screams of excitement, as well to jump up and down on the chairs. The only exeption being Unfor, who jsut broke into a face splitting grin, which was on the same level of happiness.  
"QUIET!"  
Tilda stood in the door. "What are you all making a fuss about?"  
"Uncle Bo stays at home!" Remur jumped almost of his chair.  
"Fine. But that doesn't mean you can yell the roof from our house. Neither is it a reason to start an earthquake." Tilda moved slowly through the room, dodging the chairs and children, until she came to her seat.  
The eyes of every child were on here. Waiting for the-  
"Let's have breakfeast."  
\- the start.  
Bread and marmelade was given from hand to hand. Cheese put on plates and warm milk put into mugs. Voices filled the room. Asking for something or already planning on what to do on this special day.  
Bofur took a little bit bread and cheese. And then took some of the marmelade as well, since Tilda glared at him.  
For the next half hour the room never grew quiet. At least two were talking at the same time. Somtimes to the same person. Bofurs family was chaotic and he was right in the middle of it. And (probably) the cause of it.  
And he was happy. Truly happy.  
\-------  
It was afternoon and Bofur sat outside their home, smoking. The smell of pinewood filled the air and Unfor sat next to him, watching the clouds.  
Bofur pulled at his pipe and blew a smokesnake into the air.  
He loved those moments. Being with his nephews and his niece. But these moments were rare, and the future didn't show more time for them, but less.  
"Why don't you have to work?" came the whispered question from Unfor.  
"So all the families can prepare for the homecoming of the warriors. You may remeber them not very clearly. But a few year ago they moved out to claim Moria back. A few days ago came the message that they weren't sucessful and that they are already on the way home."  
Bofur looked at the young boy. Yes, he probably didn't remeber it. Tilda had refused to show up, claiming that it was an idiotic idea and that she wouldn't let her children grew up to be idiots. Only Bofur had went to wish Bifur, their cousin, good luck. Bifurs family had not been so happy about Bofur showing up, but they hadn't said anything. They didn't have to.  
Unfor nodded slowly. "I remeber Ma calling you stupidly optimistic."  
"She does that a lot a times, lad." Bofur blew a smokecloud into the air.  
Then they sat again in silent for awhile.  
"Uncle?" came again a quiet question.  
"mh?" he hummed, expecting another question about the war or his stupidity.  
"What is a bitch?"  
Bofur choked. He hadn't expect that. The coughing went on for a long while.  
"-Xuse ma?" he pressed out between the coughs.  
"A bitch." stated Unfor calmly again. A frown on his face. "I heard one of the other dwarfs using it to call another one."  
Bofur could stop coughing after awhile and breathed in calmly. "Where did you hear that? Were you close to the tavern again?"  
"Please, don't tell Mam and Dad!" pleaded Unfor.  
Bofur scowled at him. "You really shouldn't go there. Not a nice place."  
"You were there."  
His mind raced around in his memories. Searching for a time in the week, where he had been by the tavern and the word had fallen. He grimaced. Last Friday.  
It had only been a pint with the boys, to calm the nerves and take the mind from the mine and the work that had to be done. But the Feelings had been burning high and heatetly and, yes, the word had been used. Gerdum had been to angry already and Gimree had a talent to make people explode at the worst of times.  
"Not a nice word." Bofur looked down on the little one. "An Insult. A bad one. If you call another a bitch, you degrade him to someone you think lowly of. Someone under you."  
"Yes. I understood that. But what does it mean?"  
One of the negative point of Unfors quick and bright mind. He wouldn't stop asking until he was satisfied.  
"It is espescially an insult to Omegas."  
Bofur really didn't want to go deeper into that topic. He didn't want to think about these things, let alone talk.  
Unfor hummed and looked at the grass. "I don't want to be an Omega." he whispered.  
Bofur turned around completly to the little boy. "Why that?"  
"I want to study and to work in the library." Unfor sniffed and tears builded up in his eyes.  
"And what has that to do with being an Omega?" Bofur really wished he could change the topic. But it seemed that his nephew needed the conversation. So he decided to suffer through it.  
"Regens said I have to marry an Alpha and get pregnant, and that Omegas don't work, because they have to raise the children." Unfor started to cry openly now. "But I want to work and to keep learning!"  
Bofur put his pipe into his mouth and placed the distressed child on his lab.  
"Don't cry, Unfor. Sh. Sh." He huged the trembling body "You don't have to marry, if you don't want to. And librerian is a good job. Pays very well, and is looked upon as one of the noblest crafts a dwarf could learn. And noone knows what you are, Unfor. You could be an Alpha. Or a Beta. But even when you are an Omega, you could still work. There are Omegas working. Not many, but it isn't forbidden or frowned upon."  
Unfors crying had quiet down to sniffeling and a hickup while Bofur talked.  
"What if I want to become a miner?" he asked carefully.  
"You could. But your Mother would probably kill me for it."  
"Even as Omega?"  
Ah. Unfor had found the bleeding wound.  
"No. An Omega can't become a miner. To dangerous and strenuous."  
"Oh."  
Bofur kept the hug up for awhile. If for Unfor or for himself, he wasn't sure. And it didn't matter.  
The Pipe still between his teeth, he took a breath from it, ash filling his lungs. Trying to calm his wild beating heart. It would be fine. Everything would turn out alright.  
It always did, right?

\--------  
Bofur sat at the kitchen table, with a candle on it, and looked at the coins in front of him.  
To few.  
If they wanted to give Lifur the oppurtunity to learn, like they had given Unfor, then they needed more money.  
The door opend and Bofur looked up. Bombur sat down on the other side and starred at him. Bofur gave him a hesitant smile.  
"You don't have to." mumbled Bombur "We can ask Tildas father."  
Bofur snorted. "As if the old man would care for such a thing."  
His finger counted the coins again, stupidly hoping to find more than the last time he had done so.  
"Brother?" Bomburs quiet voice was hardly heard.  
"Mh?"  
"Are you eating enough?"  
"Of course. What kind of question is that?" Bofur starred furious at the money. How dare it to be so less of it!  
Silence filled the kitchen. Only the squeeling of the children up stairs in the bathroom making a sound. And of course Tildas comanding tone, that they shouldn't splash so much around.  
"What about lunch?"  
"I go to Gerdums wife, like the other lads." Bofur looked at his little Brother.  
He had filled his form out, luckily. Since they had eight children they could demand extra money from the elders to pay for some of the food. So Bofur didn't had to worry about his little brother, Tilda and the children starving.  
But still. Clothes, water, furniture, repairs, the rest of the food that the elders wouldn't pay. Those things had to be paid too.  
And the lessons for Unfor also took their share. And now Lifur as well...  
Maybe he could ask Master Tefon if he could teach both of them together and then ask about the price?  
"I worry, Bofur. I feel that there is too much on your shoulders..."  
"Nah. I mean, sure, being a Knockerman is dangerous, but I am good at it. Really good, Bom! And it brings more money in than just being a miner. Don't cha worry."  
"You always say that."  
"I know. And there is a reason behind that. It is, because you don't have to worry." Bofur reached across the table and took ahold of his brothers hand. "I am your older brother. I am taking care of you. That's how it's allways has been, and always will be, little Bom. As long as we have each other, it will turn out alright. We are a lucky family, remeber?"  
Bombur nodded hesitantly.


	3. First Meetings and cheating on communications (words are overrated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting with Dwalin. But it will take some time until they meet again, I am sorry... Actually I am not.  
> A new family - no an old family member joining the scuffle.  
> And words are overrated for the time being...  
> Thank you for the Kudos :D  
> And the comment. I love it when I hear from you guys. ;)

Bofur sprinted down the road. He had to be sure, to make sure. If Bifur really was back home. Safe. Alive. Maybe even unhurt?  
Finally he reached the entrance to the mountain.  
The place was packed with dwarfs searching for family or trying to get through to go back home with them or crying, since there was noone to welcome back home.  
"Are you Bofur?" a rumbeling voice sounded behind him.  
Bofur turned to the voice and faced the neck of a dwarf. So he looked up and saw the most attractiv dwarf he has ever seen. A motack on his head, exhausted but feary eyes and a beard, Tatoos on his arms. Big and strong he stood there, like the mountains themselves. An unmoving and unstoppable force. Very fitting to the voice. And Bofurs heart stopped beating for several seconds.  
"Ahm- Yes. Yes, that would be me." stottered Bofur, when he noticed that he had gaped a little to long.  
The other dwarf nodded slowly. "Got news for you."  
Dread settled over Bofur. His heart skipped a beat in favor to freeze in fear and sorrow, if that heart of his would continue this behaviour of not beating he would not live till the evening. "Bifur?" he asked shaken.  
"Not dead." came the short and gruff reply.  
Bofur fealt better instantly and a grin spread over his face. "So what news then?"  
The other one blinked confused shortly, clearly not used to the swinging mood of Bofur, but got a hold of himself quickly.  
"Better to show you." And with that he turned around and started to walk.  
Bofur quick on his heels.  
The warrior cleared easily a way for them through the crowd. Moving his strong shoulders and big hands and arms to push the others away.  
While Bofur stayed behind him, he catched the smell. The smell of an Alpha. A strong Alpha.  
Fear settled instinctly in Bofurs stomach. Alpha ment danger.  
Had he smoked this morning? He couldn't remember. Automaticly his hands started to search his pockets for the weed and the pipe, smoking had become a calming habit for him. Finding nothing but a hankerchief. Damn.  
Bofur pleaded and begged to Mahal that he had not forgotten to smoke this morning.  
But the prayer didn't took long, since the Mountain of a Dwarf didn't move anymore. Bofur stoped as well, he didn't want to crush into that back the big dwarf would probably not even feel it, and leaned to the side, to look around the body of the Alpha and what he saw made his worries about smoking his weed vanish into thin air.  
Bifur sat on one of the stones, looking at the dirt between his shoes. An axe was in his head.  
"Well bugger me! Seems like the rumors are true about our family! We are darn lucky dwarfs!" Bofur pushed the warrior dwarf outside the way (-later he would wonder about how easy it had been; Dwalin would never admit it, but he had been catched off guard back then, and it would not be the last time Bofur would surprise him) and pulled Bifur up and into a hug.  
Bifur reacted instantly and almost crushed Bofur in hug worthy of a bear.  
Bofur tried to turn to the Alpha, who had led him to his cousin. But when he finally managed to face into the right direction, he was already gone.  
Bofur slowly took Bifur out of the hug. "What happend? No. Stupid question. Pretty clear what happend. But why aren't you with your family?"  
Bifur grimaced and shaked his head.  
"Don't want to?"  
Shake.  
"Couldn't find them in this lot?"  
Stronger shake.  
Bofur glanced around searching for a hint. But nothing came up.  
"You can't speak?" he took the guess. Having a head wound like that... that he wasn't dead was a wonder on its own. And not to have any consequences? Not very likely. Not even his family was That lucky.  
Nod and then followed by a shake was his answer.  
"Well, now, Cousin. Either you can speak or you can't." Bofur was utterly confused.  
"Ah" sounded behind him a tired voice "Sorry for the delay. But my brother had to find me in this crowd."  
Bofur turned around and there was the Mountain Alpha again. With a shorter one by his side.  
"Balin, at your service." the shorter one bowed and on instinct Bofur bowed back and answered "Bofur, at yours."  
A small smile was his reward, a tired one, just like the voice.  
Bifur stepped closer and spoke to Balin.  
And Bofur didn't understand a word. But Balin nodded and turned to Bofur.  
"You see, Master Bofur, your cousin isn't able to speak in the common tongue anymore. But he can speak ancient Khuzdul fluently."  
"Oh." mouthed Bofur, well that would make communicating a little harder. Khuzdul wasn't a problem, maybe a little rocky, but still good enough to communicate. But ancient Khuzdul? He wasn't a scholar and neither was Bombur or Tilda.  
Bifur again said something and Balin sighed.  
"Ah. Yes. To your question about why he is not with his family. They just left. And, well- hrm " Balin seemed at lost for words, but Bofur could picture what happend. He knew his family rather good.  
"They tossed him out." he stated and nodded. "Well, you still have us, Cousin." he slaped Bifur on the back. "Tilda had two other wee ones and the third one is already on the way. So two extra hands at keeping the hoard together will be good and useful. Not to forget that Unfor is learning Khuzdul from Master Dermon right now. He will love to have someone who will actually understand what he is blabbing about, because I only smile and nod along to anything. But I do hope you remember the mine language?"  
Balin and his brother (- fascinating how different siblings could look, Bofur thought. But Bombur and he werent much better) looked surprised at Bofur. While Bifur shruged said something and moved his hands shortly.  
Balin opend his mouth to translate, but Bofur already nodded. "No problem. Since you remeber the basics, we can work from there. You probably wont need 'Metal vein' , but I can help you to fresh your vocabulary up. Like which food you want, that will become necessary."  
The two other dwarfs gaped at Bofur. Who turned to them and grinned. "Thank you for clearing this up, Master Balin. And leading me to my Cousin, Master -?" Bofur looked at the Alpha.  
"You didn't introduce yourself?" Balin scowled.  
"Dwalin and I thought it more important to bring him here as fast as possible." came the brusk answer.  
"And thank you for that. We have to be on our way then, if we want to be back in time for Dinner." Bofur turned to his Cousine. "Tildas mood is not very good in the last few days. Her hand a little bit to fast on the spoon, to hit us all with it over the head, if ya ask me. Which may be my fault. And the Kids will be happy enough to have someone else they can pull around to play."  
Bifurs arm moved up and down and then pointed at the mountain.  
Bofur nodded. "Oh yes. Complete shut down. I guess we will start again in two days."  
"What?" asked Balin.  
"Work." Bofur explained. "Normaly I would be right now in the mines. But the week is free for everyone, so we could prepare and now settle everyone in again." Bofur scrunched his face up. "I fear you have to share with me for awhile, Bifur. Rooms got quite a problem at home."  
Bifur shrugged and turned to Balin, quickly grumbling something. Balin just nodded and wished them both a good day. Dwalin just nodded at Bofur, but giving Bifur a warrior good bye, grabbing both of his arms, but left the headbang out since that was not an option anymore with the axe. Then they vanished in the mass of dwarfes. Only Dwalin could be seen for a little while longer.  
"Do you have everything?" Bofur asked and Bifur showed him the little backpack and the boarspear.  
"Gimme that." Bofur said and took the Pack, knowing that Bifur would want to carry his weapon. "Let's get you home, Cousin."

\------------  
Tilda had not been amused about Bifurs reason to be with them. Not at all-  
She ranted about his family of arrogant and selfish dwarves for a good hour and then some more. And then she cried for fiveteen minutes, exhausted and so relieved to know that he was alive. Which made Bifur nervous, since he was the reason for the pregnant lady to cry and so he just mumbled to her in Khuzdul and patted her awkwardly on the back.  
Bombur on the other hand had cried first and had then vanished into the kitchen to "Make some good food for you. Looking half starved, Cousin. What were they feeding you? The way you look, it was air. Or not even that."  
Bifur pracitcly tiptoed around in the house after that, trying not to scare the dwarlings. But he didn't need to worry.  
The boys were more fascinated by the axe in his head ("It looks so cool!"), or in Unfors case in the possibilty to learn more about Khuzdul and to practice it. And Rima had stated that he seemed nice, but Uncle Bo would be her favourite for all eternity, so she didn't care much. Tilda had sniggered at that, claiming that she only said that, because he had given her a doll for her last birthday.  
"Well, it is a nice doll. Don't see anything wrong with that." had Rima said and then she jumped into the garden, pulling Remur with her with the order "Play with me!"  
"Sometimes I wonder what we did to make her so bossy." Bofur wondered out loud.  
Tilda pulled one of her eyebrows upward "Yes. I myself ask the same question. Who could have spoiled her so much?"  
Bofur batted his eyelashes inocently up to her "I have no idea what your talking about, beloved Tilda."

\------------ a few weeks later:  
Bifur looked at the wood and the knife as if they would jump up and start to sing and dance at any moment. Or kill him. Bofur wasn't quite sure how to interpret the glare.  
"You had the talent before. How about you try it again?" Bofur asked gently.  
Bifur looked at him and moved his hands and arms for some seconds, saing 'what if forgotten like language?' (The Mine-Sign-Language relied mostly on keywords and the simple mind of miners: The answers to the questions of life and thoughts about grammtic and the other nonsense were left to those who had the God damn time for it. They were busy doing their work.)  
"Doubt it. But you will never know, if you don't try it." and with that Bofur had gone outside to smoke. Giving the warrior the much needed space to think.  
And when he had come back in again, Bifur was focused on forming the wood into a new form.  
Bofur smiled. Everything was turning out right. Like it always did before.  
Hopefully his luck wouldn't run out.


	4. The decision to loyalty or The boys VS Tilda the Queen of the household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is just a small chapter. But the next one is already bigger...  
> Because I want to have the meeting in Bag Ends in it. But I got distracted...  
> And until something happens between our dear Dwalin and Bofur... it is a looooooooooong way. (Sorr- No. Actually I am not sorry about that. I planned it that way. Suffer!!!!!! Muhahahaha!)  
> Sooooooo yeah. Working on the next big chapter XD (Hint: Nori is in it and gets a mouth full of fur...)  
> Tell me what you think.

His luck had run out.  
Just like that.  
Fine, several years had passed, mind you. But still!  
How dare it!  
Not fair. Not fair at all!  
Freezing silence filled the kitchen.  
Tilda and Bifur had a stare down. And now Bofur could understand how is gentle cousin could be a fierce warrior at the same time. To face Tilda head on, telling her that!  
Well, either Bifur was reckless and didn't know what he was getting into, or he was brave, still stupid, but not blind to the danger.  
"You won't." Tildas voice was sharp and icy.  
Bifur growled at her.  
"You can't. I won't allow it!"  
"How about we just talk about this in a more civi-" Bombur started.  
"Shut it. This is between me and him." growled Tilda.  
Bombur clamed his mouth shut with a snap and curled down into himself.  
Bofur stood up, next to Bifur, laying his hand on his shoulder.  
"You sure?" he asked.  
"Rmh." came the positive reply.  
"Alrighty." Bofur turned to Tilda. "Prince Thorin called, and Bifur as a warrior has to follow. Or else is honour will be tarnished."  
He saw how Tildas mouth opened, to tell them to stick their honour somewhere unpleasant, he was sure, so he just keeped talking. "And he wants to help to claim Erebor back. It would be a better home for us." Tilda opened her mouth again. "And" Bofur searched help by Bifur and found it in his eyes. "And he wants to find the ork that stuck that axe in his head and wants to give it kindly back to him."  
Tilda scoweld. "It is a fools plan. It is a dragon - a bloody dragon, you idiots - that couldn't been beaten by a dwarfen army with the best armor and weapons. Everyone who will go with him, will die in the dragons fire. And you know it!"  
"Prince Thorin is thinking about his people, Tilda. Ered Luin won't be able to feed all of us. It is getting harder and harder to find good paying jobs. The housing is getting worse and the trading with the humans is expensive. Too expensive. And it wont get better. What would you do? No other Dwarfen Kingdom would take us in." Bofur hated speaking it out, but it was true. And they had to find a solution. Prince Thorin was giving one. A fiery one. But it was one at least that didn't include starving.  
"Selfish, greedy Cowards." Tilda spat.  
"Not denying that. But what is to be done Tilda? In a few years nothing will be here anymore. We will have to go away anyway. To move. To find a new mountain that would house us. And that one wouldn't stand as long as Ered Luin did. No. Prince Thorin is right. It is now or never to get the halls of Erebor back to the dwarfs. A safe home, Tilda, for all of us. And where we wouldn't have to worry about having enough food on the table for the next meal."  
"No. Only about dragon fire burning him to death and getting eaten so that we maybe, and just maybe and with a lot of Luck, get that place!" Tilda hit the table with her fist "I wont allow it!"  
"Well, they do call the Lofurson a lucky family. So we deffintly should go with them." Bofur squeezed the shoulder of Bifur.  
"Wait. We? Who is we?" Tilda looked like she would breath fire any moment. Bofur didn't have to walk to Erebor to know how a dragon would look like, he stood in front of one right now. The form of the dragon just happend to be his sister in law.  
"Bifur and me, of course." and the calmnes with that Bofur spoke that, he knew that nothing could change his mind. He had to make sure that Bifur, gentle and talented Bifur, would live.  
Bifur made a sound in the back of his throat, which sounded not very happy. And the hand that grapped for Bofurs hand on the shoulder was shaking.  
"Oh no! NO. No. No, no!"  
"Oh yes!" Bofur wouldn't back down. He squezzed Bifurs shoulder again, but didn't dare to look him in the face, fearing that he would agree to stay back because Bifur would ask him to. And that wouldn't do.  
"Mommy?" The quite voice coming from the door let everyone of them freeze.  
"Sweety." Bombur moved carefully to the little dwarf, Gifur, his youngest. "What are you doing outside the bed? You should be sleeping. Are you hungry?" Gifur rubbed his eyes and yawned "Yelling. Mad?" he mumbled, grabing his fathers beard and snuggling it. Bombur lifted him up "No, sweetness. Your Amad and Uncle Bofur are just having a talk about something. Noone is mad, they are both worried. That's all." and with those little words both Bofur and Tilda deflated.  
Bombur both knew them like noone else did and he loved them both strongly. Gifur nodded, mumbled and started to snore and drool into the beard of Bombur. Not being used to be awake so late.  
Tilda starred between Bifur and Bofur back and forth. "You will go, if I allow or not, right?"  
"Yes." Both of them nodded.  
"Fine!" She throws her arms up and turns to Bombur "Go with them, Love? I want to know that they will have actual food on their way to their death." Taking Gifur from his arms, She goes to the door, stops, turns sharply around "Don't any of you dare to die! Or I WILL come and resurect you, just so I can strangle you to death myself!" With that she stomps upststairs.  
"Bom-" Bofur starts.  
"She is right." he says, very quite, but determination in his round eyes. "None of you know how to cook right."  
"But-" Bofurs voice remained in the back of his throat. His little brother, the one he raised by himself, protected him from the bit of hunger, even so if he had to cut his own rations to nothing. He would go with them, into the wild, into fire and very possible death. His homely brother, who was father of twelve. Why would Tilda let him go?  
"Like the old times." Bombur said.  
Bofur closed his eyes. "Aye." he whispered. "Like the old times."  
Just that they had been children back then, running behind Bifur and throwing a stone around. There was never a dragon back then, trying to kill them!  
Bofur decided that he would give everything so his brother and his cousin would live.  
There had to be something his stupid skull learned from being a knockerman the last fifty years about fire and how not to die from it!  
Time to prepare for an adventure.  
_____________ in another home, at the same time:  
"So you want to take my sons, MY sons, to be burned to death?" Dis sat in her armchair and looked to her brother.  
"No. They asked if they could join. And they have every right to." Thorin looked into the flames and away from his sister.  
"Really? They both are still so young. To young to know what their getting into, Thorin. Especially Kili. I can't loose them, Brother! I lost my little brother to the dragon. I have lost my husband, the one I love over everything, to a crazy idea of our grandfather. And now I have to loose my sons and my last and older brother?" Dis shock her head. "Why?"  
"Because time is running away from us, dearest sister. You know just as I know, that the Dwarfs of the Blue Mountains, who took us in, are facing hunger and to be with out home in a few years, together with our people." Thorin stood up "And I wont let that happen. Don't you want to see our home again? The fast halls of Erebor?"  
"Of course. But not at the price of the life of my family." Dis whispered. "Please promise me, that you wont die. That my sons won't die. That you will be sucessful at fullfilling your dream. Or I swear by Mahal, Thorin, I will find you in the Halls of Mandos and make you suffer."  
"And I would let you, for then I deserve any punishmet you will give me." he knelt down in front of her.  
Dis felt tears in her eyes, feeling the silence that stretched between them. How she missed her Mate, her husband; he had been the only one who had been able to mend what had broken between her and Thorin after the fall of Erebor. After his death they both noticed that there was a new broken part of their relationship.  
"Durin! We two are such Drama-Queens." she cried into her hands. Thorin smiled sadly, remebering the cheerful blonde beta man who had used that exact sentence to describe them. The hole he left, noone could fill it again.  
"It runs in our blood, Dis. A family trait, I am afraid. Dwalin and I will keep a close eye on the boys. Closer than the two will want us to. They will hate us, I promise."  
"Oh you." she mumbles. "At least Fili has some sense, like his father."  
\--------------------  
Fili shivered, huh that was weird, It wasn't that cold...


	5. Goodbye, family. Hello, new friends. Oh. And old one as well. How nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets count down, our dwarfs and their relationships. :D  
> Thank you for the Kudos. <3  
> I do hope you like this part. I decided to make Nori and Bofur best friends. Just because I can.  
> And yes, Fili did not present yet. We will get to that little problem later in the journey.  
> Oh, And why do you think Bilbos House smells so safe for Bofur?  
> Next chapter: Thorin is not good at socialising. And Bofur knows how to look after others (Blankets, thats the trick)

Bofur checked his baggage again. Just to be sure, he really couldn't afford to run out of the weed. That would be a total disaster! He didn't want to and actually couldn't think of what the worst outcome would be if he actually would run out of it. No, better to make sure that the situation would not even be an option for a long time.  
Bombur tipped him on the shoulder "I think you checked it often enough, Brother. We have everything and only need to wait for the rest of the company."  
Bifur mumbled something and for Bofur it didn't sound to happy, probably because they got the news yesterday that the company had only thirteen members. The fourteens hadn't officialy joined yet, but Master Balin had assured them that Gandalf the grey had assured them that he would join (Tilda had grumbled something then about the poor lad probably not even knowing about anything and troubling wizards and idiots in general).  
Bofur was a person that never turned down to make new friends, but the Company - well, they were all very different, he thought.  
There was of course the royal family: Prince Thorin Oakenshield, his heir Fili and the young Prince Kili. That the lads would join the quest had surprised Bofur, especially since Fili hadn't presented yet and Kili had just came out of age a few months ago. But it was not his decission who was to join. And they could need anyone they could get, apparently.  
Where the royal family went always followed the two Brothers of Fundin: Master Balin, the advisor, and Dwalin, the loyal guard and famous warrior.  
Then it had joined Gloin, a banker (that would probably come in handy when it came to counting the treasure and to dividing it), and his older brother Oin, one of the healers. With the later Bofur had already a - kind of - friendship. He had been more often located under Oins care than anyone of them had liked it. You get to know someone if they had their hand inside your leg for more than one time. (Mining was a dangerous job. To be a knockerman even more, because - well - for obvious reason, the blowing up and such. Bofur was lucky to be still alive and to not have lost any limbs).  
Then of course there were himself, his brother and Bifur. A Knockerman, A Cook and one actual warrior.  
After the number Master Balin had told him, there were three he did not know yet. And he looked forward to it, kinda.  
"Greetings!" he heard a booming voice call.  
He looked and saw a red haired dwarf. Right next to him walked the old healer, Oin. So the red one had to be-  
"Gloin, at your service." the dwarf bowed.  
"Bofur, at yours and your familys." answered Bofur.  
"So are we good to go? My brother and I are packed, with the ponys of course."  
"What?" Oin lifted his trumpet.  
Gloin sighed exhausted "Please, Brother. I just asked if they are ready to go."  
"Ay. They look like it."  
"That is because we are." Bofur grinned and speaked a little louder to Oin "Good to see ya again, Master Oin."  
"Mh. Luckily this time without you bleeding everwhere." Oin let the trumpet sink again, clearly done with any conversation.  
Then several other voices were heard. And they were bickering. A lot. But he didn't know what and who it was until they were closer.  
"I told you. Oh, I told you. But no, you know it better. Of course. And now we are late! How improper."  
"By Durin, Dori, tis just a few minutes. Nothin' big." That voice. It sounded oddly familiar.  
"Nothing big? First impression are important!"  
"Not as important as ya like ta think." Very familar indeed. But the dwarf the voice belonged to... he wouldn't join the quest- or would he, with the right (or more like wrong in his case) motivation?  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Sure." came the sassy reply and with it Bofur finally saw who exactly was fighting.  
"Nori?!" he asked and grinned "By Durins beard. Don't tell me ya joined in this?"  
Nori stopped and blinked. "Whu?" he asked and blinked again. "Bofur?"  
"Buddy!" he yelled and jumped at the poor Nori, who surprisingly catched him.  
"You?" came the muffled voice somewhere under him and then some other words followed, but Bofur couldn't understand them. So he had to give up the surprise hug and fell with a thud back onto his own feet. "What did ya say?"  
Nori mouthed and spitted a little bit "pffff. Fur. Fur i ma moauth"  
"Ah yes. Tilda made sure that we wouldn't get cold."  
"As if that would be the problem of this quest..." mumbled Nori.  
"Hrmhrm." resounded the other voice from the argument.  
"Aaaaaaah." sighed Nori "May I introduce to you my older brother, Dori. And there right behind him is my younger brother, Ori." he pointed at the two other dwarfs. The last one, Ori, had been so quite Bofur hadn't noticed him. And the heavy book that he was holding in his arms was hiding the youngest of three pretty good as well...  
"Mighty nice to meet ya." Bofur cheerfully grab a hold of Doris hand and gave it a good shake.  
"Ah - yes - I- ah" Dori had lost his footing, not used to this unusual Greeting. And Bofur already reached for Ori and gave him the same greeting.  
"Heard alot of your talent from Nori, lad." he said and the young one perked up at these words.  
"He said that?" he whispered.  
"Oh aye." Bofur said. "Said that you were a master with the feather and the pen. Very skilled."  
On Oris face shined a bright smile and then he hugged the book closer to himself and started to hide behind it. But he was clearly happy, so Bofur didn't worry. Unfor did that sometimes as well, hiding behind the book he was currently reading.  
And that brought his mind again to his Brother and his family. They already had their goodbyes. They all had agreed to not tell one of the childrens where they were departing, in fear that one of the more foolish ones would try to follow them. And that was something that could not happen.  
"Well, seems like we are all here. We should depart, before it is getting even later." Gloin walked straight to the ponies and put his pack on it.  
"Hei!"  
Bofur turned into the direction from the shout. Tilda was hurryin to them.  
"Tilda." he mumbled.  
"Oh no. Not the she-dragon." mumbled Nori and took a step back. He had made a brisk encounter with Tilda and it had burned itself into his memory.  
"Bofur, come here."  
Bofur reacted to the order on instinct and was faster in front of Tilda than ever.  
"Listen. I am very proud of you, alright? And I know that you are doing this for us. So, thank you. But don't you dare to die! If you do, I will find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself. Got that?" Tildas finger had pressed into his torso during the lecture and when she pulled it away there was a dent in his jacket.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Bofur grinned, he was so happy. Tilda wasn't mad at him, just disgrunteld. He could handle that.  
"Bifur, now you." Bofur took the new order as dismissal and stepped away.  
"Alright. Bifur, I am also very proud of you. No, don't interupt me. I am proud of you. And Rima is holding on to the doll she found misteriously on her bed. Even so she claims to be out of that age. Where was I? Right. You forgot your scarf. And I think I made my point clear on the possibility of your death?" Bifur took the scarf, shuffeld with his feet and grumbled something in his beard. "Exactly. It is not an option. Now, go and be a good warrior. Bombur, dearest?"  
Bofur walked with his cousin to the ponies, where the others where already waiting, giving Bombur and Tilda the privacy and the room they could.  
\----------------------------------- later that day  
"This is the one" Gloin opened the little garden gate and stepped through.  
Bofur looked at the hill and the green door. They had seen hundreds of them already that day. But this one had the rune for burglary engraved on it.  
All eight of them went up the little stairs and then the shuffle began. Where to stand on this small room. Eight dwarfs where not ment to stand here thought Bofur.  
"Ah. My dear friends. It seems you found the right house." An old and defintly amused voice sounded from somewhere, Bofur was not sure anymore where was what. Just that he was between Ori and Nori and Oin and Bifur.  
"Who is it?" he asked curios to who the speaker was.  
"It is Gandalf." came the voice from Dori somewhere form his right.  
"Oh how nice." replied Bofur. He had heard tales of Tarkun, the grey wizard. Even told some of them himself. But he had never seen him, until now. Well. Until later today.  
Then suddenly they tight group of dwarfs shifted again and somehow Bofurs back was to the door.While he still tried to figure out exactly how that happend the end of a staff was suddenly right of his head and it knocked on the door.  
Then the others shifted again and someone stepped on his foot, anotherones elbow was somehow under his arm and the support for his back, the only thing keeping him upright vanished suddenly and he tumbeld down. As did the others. All the air left his body and him quite dizzy.  
Bofur never had something against a good strong hug. But to be squashed under seven other dwarfs was not at least pleasant. Especially because his heavy broter Bombur was in said group.  
After they finally had sorted them out (Bifur and Nori had been so friendly to help him up) they greated their host, and soon to be fourteens member and burglar, in a proper way.  
Bofur liked him on first sight. He wasn't quite sure why, maybe because of the furious apologize each one of them was getting.  
And the house - smial he would later learn - smelled so familiar to him. Comforting and safe. So his easy demeanor came as if he was back in his own home.  
Four of their group where already there.  
Balin of course. And Fili, the crown prince (even so he had not presented yet, a late bloomer that one) and Kili (who had already present as an Alpha, a few years back. Bofur did not want to get into the mess that must have had been in the politics with who-is-going-to-be-crown-prince). And Dwalin.  
The last time he had seen the big Alpha was years back. His hair on the head vanished and was replaced with tatoos. Which only made him look rougher and stronger.  
Later when he was lying in one of the guest beds, Bofur would groan into the pilllow. By Durins Underwear, what had he been thinking when he agreed to join this group. If he even forgot one day to take the herbs, he would be a goner. A little voice in his head gave the smart comment that he wouldn't mind if those strong hands of Dwalin would be the ones to take his life. And he groaned at it to shut up. It wasn't an option. Never. He just had to stay far away from the Alphas- right, not an option. He just would have to stay extra careful.  
But these thoughts were far from his mind in that moment. The more urgent thought of food and beer had pushed them into the time slot of bedtime.  
Setting the table was easy and a routine he was falling into easily. Just as it was for Bifur and Bombur.  
He heard Bilbo repeating "Put that back" and then saying to Bombur, carying three cheese blocks, "tat excessive, doesn't it. Do you got a cheese knife?"  
And he just had to jump on the oppurtunity that presented itselft to him so nicely. "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block."  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Dwalin leaned in the corner where he could observe all that what was happening.  
He knew them all, but his oppinion were so different about them.  
There was of course his Brother. The one with the politcal mind. He loved him, even so he did not always understood him.  
Then there were Fili and Kili. No questions, two good lads, and warriors. But he had given Dis the promise to care for them. He would have done it even if she wouldn't have. They were his boys. He had teached them almost everything about fighting. The rest was from Thorin. Luckily Dis had given them together the lessons on politics. What had remained in their heads of those lessons was not yet clear.  
The brothers Gloin and Oin. Dwalin knew Oin good. That dwarf had stitched him up more often then he cared to count. Gloin was a passable fighter and could hold his own. And he was one of the firsts to join the quest and he took immediatly care of the money problem. A fierce trader and banker.  
Then there were the remaining six.  
Ori, who he only knew from passing by and from the tells of his brother, Nori. Apparently a clever boy, but still so very young.  
Dori, a fine dwarf and he knew what manners were and to respect the law. Completly different from the person who was the reason why they knew each other. Nori. Dwalin was not very happy about the presence of the thief. He would just keep an eye on him as well. He already did it on pure instinct.  
Bifur had fought side by side with him and Thorin. And he had answered, even so he was one of the last they thought who would. And Dwalin would have not blamed him. Bifur had given already so much to the line of Durin. And here he was, willing to follow them again. Dwalin respected him more than before.  
Bifurs two cousin on the other hand... They were a different matter all together.  
Bombur clearly knew his way with food, but if he was good in a fight? Dwalin wasn't sure. And he had never personaly spoke to him or meet him for that matter. Only had listend to Bifur when he had talked about him and his wife and their children, on their way to the battlefield.  
And then there was Bofur. Dwalin couldn't make anything of him. A Knockerman, which meant he knew fire and the danger of it. Clearly was brave enough to face it again and again. Still alive and without injury, which meant he was either very clever or just stupidly lucky (It was both). But on the other hand. He rememerberd their meeting (which was saying something). Bofur had been so - so - Dwail growled innerly. Happy? Easy? Positive? Loving? Weird. He settled on weird. And the acceptance of Bifurs wound and inability to speak anything else than ancient Khuzdul- It had been weird. Positive weird. And a bit refreshing. Especialy after the harsh rejection of Bifurs close family.  
The last one on his list was the Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins. Jumpy, easily scarred and intimitated. But maybe you had to be that in his line of work. To be more careful. Still, Dwalin was never the big fan of sneaking. He preverd the direct approach. But he knew that when facing a dragon, that way would only lead to death and failure. Wich they could not allow.  
\-----------------------------------  
The food was wonderful and in general it had been a funny dinner.  
Bofur had catched up a little bit with Nori and the song who just had sprung to his mind, and somehow the others knew the text and melody instantly, had lifted his mood. The two princes got quite a talent there, he thought.  
And of course the allowance to smoke his pipe from Bilbo had helped to lift his mood, too.  
The knock on the door had put a damper on things. Thorin was finally here.


	6. 6. Mahal, Thorin is not good in socialising, is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Thorin... Why are you so dramatic. And rude. So rude.  
> Bofur we know you care, but please think before opening your mouth.  
> Homesickness for poor Dwalin.  
> And blankets. A lot of blankets. Especially for Ori and Nori.

The "He is here" from Gandalf gave the just the right amount of drama and flare for Thorin Oakenshield to enter, found Bofur.  
That dwarf either was born with the talent to seem misterious and royal or he didn't even try and it was just part of him. Bofur couldn't imagine a world where Thorin had not always been like this. (Actually Thorin had been quite the cute and boisterous dwarfling)  
Even when Thorin took of his cloak he was being dramatic.  
"So this is the Hobbit. So Mister Baggins, have you done a lot of fighting?"  
"Pardon me?"  
But as soon as he opened that mouth of his... Bofur closed his eyes. Thorin even circled around Bilbo, clearly statting and showing his dominance. In the home of the other. Even so Bilbo was only a Beta, that was just plain rude of their pack alpha.  
Oh boy. Who knew that Thorin was such a social disaster.  
"Axe or Sword? What is your weapon of choice?"  
"Well, I have some skill in konkers. If you must know. But I fail to see why that is relevant."  
Bofur wondered what exactly konkers was. It sounded like an enjoyable game, he had to ask Bilbo later about it.  
"Thought as much. Looks more than a grocer than a burglar."  
By Mahal. That dwarf clearly knew nothing of social interaction... This would get interessting very quickly. And very embarassing probably too.  
Since Thorin had missed the excessive meal (and what a meal, Bofur was actually not hungry for once), Bombur and Bilbo had made him a quick stew. These two had worked in perfect harmony in the kitchen.  
The news that noone would come to their aid, brought Tildas words back into his head. It was a fools errand. Which explained why he was part of it, he thought. A fools errand needs at least one fool. And here were fourteen fools on the table, plus the wizard, who certainly noone would ever dare to call a fool.  
Somehow Thorin got their spirits up and burning again with just a few words.  
Bofur knew that not only the words, but also the scent of Thorin, a strong Alpha scent that laid in the room, claiming them as his pack, also gave a little nudge. Alright more like a powerful push, but still.  
To soth his feelings he had started to smoke again. Bomburs small glare sucessfully ingnoring for now.  
The map Gandalf showed them, a key which meant a hidden entry (as Fili cleverly had put it), and the talk after, why Bilbo was the right choice to be their burglar, all good arguments Bofur thought, had gotten to him.  
Bilbo clearly had no Idea what exactly he was getting into. Had he even been informed? Somehow Bofur doubted it. And he always had something against sending people into dangerous situations they were not completly informed about.  
To many young dwarfs had found their death in the flames in the mines, because noone cared to explain to them what it really meant to be a Knockerman. And because of that Bofur had taken it to be his personal job to make sure they did know.  
On second thought he probably shouldn't have described it in the way that he had. But now it was to late. And Bilbo already lied on the floor.  
"Good job, Bofur." said Gandalf. And the only thing Bofur came up with as a defense was a sheepish smile.  
\--------------------------------------  
The song had woken a feeling of homesickness in Dwalin. Erebor. His home, the place he grew up in and learned how to fight. His first position in the Military as a guard. And the friendship with Thorin.  
His eyes wandered to the two princes. Fili starred into the fire. Dwalin figured that it must be hard to long for a home, to be homesick, of a place you never even had seen before. Kili on the other hand was looking with sparkling eyes at Thorin, pure trust and admiration. Heroworhsip, Dwalin thought.  
These two would never be the same after this quest. And that thought send his mood into the deepest level of depression.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Bofur was the last one to go to sleep. And just out of habit, he checked up on everyone in the house. He always did it back home, and now he apparently couldn't sleep without this ridicolous ritual. For Mahals sake! These weren't dwarflings, they were grown up dwarfs.  
He saw where Bilbo had fallen asleep. On some instinct he layed the Hobbit into a more comfortable position and used on of the many blankets (Bilbo had a lot of them lying around) to cover the little body.  
Maybe it was a good thing that Bilbo didn't agree to come with them. But Bofur thought about the strength that little thing had gathered. He had stood right in front of Thorin and didn't backed down. Braveness or folishness, these two lied togethere more often than most people think; a wonderful wise saying from Tilda and her experience with idiots.  
A small humming coming from Bilbo made him change his mind. Bilbo would join them, he was sure.  
He would start a betting pool tomorrow. Everyone liked a good little bet, right?  
Covering up the two princes also happend on the same instinct. But Fili woke up and blinked sleepily up at him.  
"Just me, laddie." mumbled Bofur. "Need another pillow?" He asked with a small smile on the four pillows Fili had arranged around himself like a castlewall.  
"No. Thanks."  
Bofur nodded and walked over to Ori, just to see that the lad had rolled himself into at least three blankets. And wasn't that just the cute sight on earth?  
"He always does that."  
Bofur looked to the chair, where Nori had made his bed.  
"He hates the cold. Is afraid of it."  
"I'm sure he is not the only one." Bofur took one of the other spare blankets that Ori had not grapped and put it over Nori, securing it around the other one. "And now sleep."  
"Says the right one." came the rough answer, but Noris eyes were already falling shut.  
"Don't tell me what to do. You know that doesn't go well for anyone involved." grumbled Bofur back.  
Nori mumbled something, probably "How could I forget that." and then sleep finally got to the thief completly.  
The next dwarf was Dori, who as Bofur should have known was perfectly fine. Then Oin (who got an extra pillow for his back) and Gloin.  
But for the last three Bofur got a hold of himself and did not check. That would just be to weird. He knew the others well enough, and the two princes were the youngest. But Balin, Dwalin and Thorin? He couldn't just do that. They were not only grown up dwarfs, who didn't need cuddling from Bofur, they were fierce warriors. And even so Bofur would feel better if he checked on them, he went to his sleeping place, the couch.  
He fell on the couch and turned. And then came the thoughts over Dwalin and Alphas and his dangerous secret and after them, finally - finally, sleep. But they were full of nightmares, so he woke up constantly and got not very much sleep.  
But that wouldn't stop him from gaining some money on betting against the others about Bilbo Baggins joining the quest or not.  
Or losing it, depending on their Hobbit Burglar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the sweet, sweet comments you left me. I love them all so much. <3  
> And of course the Kudos, again. :D  
> But somehow comments get to me more. Probably because they are way personal then just a number under my story.  
> I am going through a hard "demotivation" phase right now. At least when it comes to the stuff I should be doing...  
> But I have written the next chapter in advance, just in case I take to long. And the one after that is a work in progress.  
> Next chapter: Getting that sweet money and "I am singing in the rain." not so funny for several days. The sniffels are making a visit


	7. Betting and "I am singing in the rain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet about our cute Burglar is made.  
> Then some bonding time.  
> And Rain. And one sick dwarf coming with it.

Waking up with back pain, Bofur groaned and rolled from the coach. Which just resulted in more pain. But at least he was awake now.  
He slumped over to Nori and kicked the chair.  
Nori jumped up and looked around wildly "What?"  
"Food." Bofur grumbled and moved on to the kitchen.  
Bombur was already there and cooking up the rest from yesterdays dinner to a wonderful smelling and equally tasty breakfeast.  
Bofur let himself fall into one of the many chairs "Who else is up?"  
"Master Thorin, Master Dwalin and Master Balin went to get the ponies, so we can leave as quickly as possible. Bifur is outside looking at the garden of the hobbit. And that would be it." Bombur put a plate with eggs and some toast in front of Bofur.  
"Put Nori on the list, too."  
"Good. Master Thorin said to wake the others soon and to come to him." Bombur put another plate on the table just as Nori entered the room. Closely followed by a grumbling Gloin and a half asleep Fili. Quickly two more plates with food were put on the table.  
After some time the others joined them, too.  
The only one missing was Bilbo. And when Bofur checked on him he was still deep asleep.  
Since Bilbo had not signed the contract, he would stay behind.  
Gandalf made sure that said contract was lying visibly on the coffeetable and then they all left in quite a hurry. A part of Bofur felled bad about not being able to wash the dishes they had used. But time had run short somehow at the end, and Gandalf had assured them that it was "No Problem really. There are far worse things than unwashed dishes." A statement Bombur had not agreed with and was still grumbling about (even on the pony; Bifur and Bofur had helped him to sit on it. The poor thing, to carry such a heavy dwarf. At least it had not to carry anything else.).  
"Nothing worse than leaving the kitchen of another in such a state. Tis not right. It shows just total disrespect. Wizards. What do they know about coocking and kitchens? Nothing, I tell you. So how would he know. Pah." And he went on and on and on and on... After five minutes of that Bofur turned to just nodding and humming. The kitchen was Bomburs holy kingdom. Not even Tilda dared to argue with him about anything that was related to food and the preparations of it.  
When Bomburs angry grumbling turned only into a scowl and some glarring at Gandalfs Back, Bofur turned the conversation to a much more cheerful subject.  
"Soooooo. Who wants to make a bet?"  
"What? Already?" asked Nori. "What ever would we bet about? The weather?"  
"I was more thinking about a more interesting topic."  
"What would that be. Oh, let me guess. Who is going to fall from their pony first."  
"You can't bet about that. The answer is obvious." Bofur rolled his eyes. "How about if our fourteenth member will turn up. The burglar, you know."  
"He didn't signed the contract, laddie." Balin chimed in "With that the answer is already given."  
"I meant, if he will still join us. The contract is still in his house. He could sign it, catch up and join us."   
Nori snorted "Yeah. Sure. And on that matter surely he will be able to fly as well."  
"Well, if you are so certain about the outcome, you wont have a problem to bet on it. So who is betting on what?" Bofur looked around and soon a discussion about the Hobbit and if he would join or not was started.  
Nori, Balin, Dwalin and Gloin said that Bilbo would not come and join their company.  
Bofur, Bifur, Oin and Gandalf were holding against it and said that the Hobbit would join them. Oin had joined after Gandalf, claiming that a wizard would surely know the mind of the persons.  
The rest were not involved in the Bet.  
Dori had claimed it to be a horrible useless thing to do, that only would get one to lose money (Bofur argument that one could also gain money had not pleased the older beta). When Ori wanted to join in Dori had glared at him and pulled his pony (with the lad on top) away from Bofur and Nori, who were running the Bet.  
Thorin had only scoffed at them and went to ingnoring the whole thing. Nori and Bofur agreed that that had been a sad, sad thing to do. Because the two young princes after seeing their uncles reaction had also claimed to be not interested. But Kili had looked back several times with a glint in his eyes, proving at least him to be a little liar.  
When Bofur had turned to Bombur, his brother had only shook his head.  
So it was four against four. A very nice betting pool indeed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wait! Wait!" a voice yelled after them. "I signed it." With it came Bilbo. A little bit out of breath, but else in perfect form and with a traveling backpack.  
Balin took the contract and checked it over.  
Bilbo glanced at Balins pony as if it would bite him at the next best opurtunity.  
"Everything appears to be in order. Well, Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."  
Bofur looked confused to Balin. Company, not Pack. Was it because Bilbo was a Hobbit and not a dwarf? But surely that wouldn't be such a big issue. Bofur would remember to give the Beta a warm welcome and the hand of friendship.  
"Give him a pony." orderd Thorin and sporned his pony on.  
"Oh no. That is not necessary. I can keep up with you on foot. I am a very good walker. I once even went to Brandywine-" Bilbo started but was interupted by Fili and Kili, who pulled him up by his backpack and placed the little Hobbit firmly on a pony. And the journey continued as if nothing happend.  
Only a few minutes later it proved to be wrong. Something did happend. The Bet was over and some people had to pay up.  
"Come on, Nori. Pay up!" Bofur called to the front where Nori was riding (to avoid Bofurs victory grin). A small pouch flew almost into his face. Ah, Nori was moping. And would probably for the next few hours to come.  
And then other bags started to flew around. The four losers paying their debts by the winners.  
And so Bofur became a little bit richer. Just a few coins, but even small things can have an big impact. Especially if one only has a small amount themselves of said things.  
\-----------------------------------  
Bofur smoked and had a wonderful chat with Bilbo about the preverences of several weeds.  
And then somehow in that pleasant conversation they got to songs. Apparently Bilbo (they agreed to drop the Master very soon) had already written some songs of his own. Sadly he refused to give Bofur anything. Not even the lyrics. It was a shame.  
But they carried their conversation on and so they came to the question what Bofurs job was.  
Bilbos reaction was priceless and Bofur could not stop laughing for several minutes. He had forgotten that if you did not work in a mine, you mostly did not hear of a knockerman.  
"You set in on fire?"  
"More like setting of an exploison." Nori chimed in. Ah, so his moping had stop. For the time being.  
"What?" Bilbo shrieked.  
"Oh yes." Bofur hummed. "I once had lost one eyebrow to the fire. I looked ridicolous for weeks until it grew back proper."  
"That is a very dangerous job. Why in Yavannas name would you do that?" Bilbo scrunched up his face.  
"Who?" Bofur turned a little bit more to Bilbo, as well as he could being on the back of a pony.  
"Yavanna. The Valar of everything that grows and every animal."  
"Never heard of her. But sounds like a lovely woman." Bofur grinned. "Well, back to topic. The gas has to be set on fire. Wouldn't want to walk into a gas pocket, you would suffocate in an instant. The only way to get it out is fire. Someone has to do it. And the payment is not to bad."  
"Could be better so." came the comment from Bombur.  
"Many things could be better." Bofur waved him of. "And I got pretty good at it, too. You see there was only one way to do it. A stick with a little burning candle at the end. You stick it for and it ignites the gas. But most of the times the knockerman was still to close and blew up with it."  
Bilbo shudderd "Wait. You said was."  
"Aye. I did. You see, after an incident that was not so pretty-"  
"He almost lost his leg. Not so pretty my arse. You were lucky to be alive." Nori growled. Bilbos face turned marmor white.  
"Oh please. Still got it. Just with a scar. Don't worry." Bofur threw Nori a nasty look. Seriously, did he had to correct him on that?! "As I said. After that I had a lot of time to think -"  
"It was a wonder. He normaly never uses that head of his" This time it had been Bombur who interupted.  
"Haha. Funny. Now I thought about a solution. How to ignite the gas, but to be able to be further away. Now, a longer stick was simply not possible. Longer and it would be to unstable and the transportation would be impossible into the smaller shafts. So I came up with these." Bofur pulled from his jacket a sling made out of leather. "You take some wool, ignite it and then you sling it in the gas pocket. With this you can stay further away from the following explosion."  
"That is genius." Bilbo took the sling and inspected it. "Fascinating."  
"Thank ya." Bofur smiled. Seemed like he found a new friend.  
\----------------------------------------  
The rain a few days later was not a new friend. And it stayed for several days.  
Making it impossible to smoke his weed, so went over to chewing it. And it was disgusting. It tasted like something had died a few weeks before. And with that taste in his mouth Bofur appetite went down to almost nothing, since everything he ate just seemed to make the taste worse. Bomburs worried glances at least got him to force down some of it. But not much.  
Bilbos mood was the only one that was not bad. A little down, sure. But not as much as some of the other dwarfs.  
Constant rain made everything wet. And with wetness comes the bonechilling cold.  
Noses running, throats itching and of course the ocasionly sneeze.  
But Fili had gotten it the worst. First is eyes became red just like his nose was. And then the coughing started. Fili had gotten a cold. A mean one at that, too.  
And then the fever came.  
Fili insisted that he could keep going and that it was just a small cold. Nothing Oin couldn't fix.  
But the rain didn't make it easy.  
So Bofur and Bilbo keeped a close eye on him. Where Fili was, they were close behind watching the boy like hawks.  
And then the rain finally stopped. But Fili remained sick. Just because the rain left, didn't mean the cold would magicaly leave too.  
"We will stop here." called Thorin.  
Bofur looked at the place. It was nice. A lot of room to build a proper fire place and cooking station. Fili could get a hot soup from Bombur. They could just take the firewood from the ruins of the house.  
It was perfect.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Bifurs eyes chased around this perfect place and decided that if something was this good, something had to be wrong with it. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He was on edge.  
Someone had to be aware of this too. They had to be, right? But the only one he found who looked remotly worried was Dwalin.  
When their eyes crossed Dwalin nodded at him and then at the ruins. Something had destroyed it before time had started to take it tool on it.  
Maybe an icident with fire. Maybe something else.  
And Bifur did not want it to be something else. There were to many horrible things and creatures that he did not want to cross path with in all of his life.  
Funny enough he was right now on a journey to the layour of just such a beast.  
Their family had not been gifted with much logic, he figured. The only execption his brother, but he was here too. So that took the point away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos. :D I appreciate it.  
> And of course for the comments again. :D  
> Next chapter: Time to talk over food. One roasted dwarf menu as ordered, my good sir/maam.


	8. Turning into dinner. That is the way to die in style, I tell ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the menu:  
> Talk about your feelings.  
> How to be dramatic 101.  
> Dwarf. Roasted. Squished. Or raw.  
> Enjoy. Thank you for eating at Troll Restaraunt. Please come again. And bring a friend. ;) For take out

It would have been perfect, if not for some "small" details. But they were not aware of those yet.  
Fili and Kili got stuck with pony duty, which got Thorin and Dwalin some ugly glares from four others dwarfs.  
For one Oin, the healer did not like it that a sick Fili was send away into the cold night.  
Then Bofur and Dori, who could only agree, especially since they couldn't keep an eye on Fili.  
And Kili, who was not happy about this at all. After all, his brother was sick. And a sick Fili wasn't easy to deal with. And sick people shouldn't be working anyway.  
Fili on the other hand seemes elevated by this very same thing.  
The reason was, Fili hated to not be able to do something and being looked down on, not trusted to pull his weight. Thorin knew that and had made the decision to send him on Pony watching duty with Kili.  
With Kili so he wouldn't be alone and Kili was the only option that Fili would accpet and not think that he was being cuddled by anyone. And if the fever got back, Kili could use the warmth of the ponies to keep his brother a little safe until he got him back to camp.  
Still the other ones weren't very happy about that.  
And then Gandalf left them in a huff. Not that it surprised Bofur much. Not after he had seen the wonderous social skills of one Thorin Oakenshield back in Bag-End. But it seemed to worry Bilbo a little (more like a lot). Probably since the wizard had been the only constant that he had known before. The only thing familiar in a strange new situation with strangers. So Bofur took Bombur to the side "We need to keep things just like the other nights."  
"Why that?"  
"Bilbo needs familiarity. Something he can cling to. Where he knows what it is, what comes next... Kind of a ritual." Bofur moved his hands in a vage shape. "You know?" He wasn't even sure what he was looking for.  
"Cooking." And Bombur was off walking to Bilbo and asking him to help him to cook a stew for everyone. Bilbo smiled, reliefed at the offer and the two where soon busy with discussing what exactly they should put into the stew.  
Sometimes you need the help of others to find the answer you needed. And in Bofurs case his little brother was just the clever person to go to.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Fili sneezed. Again.  
Durin, would this cold be with him until he entered the halls of Mahal? As things were going for him right now, the answer was probably yes.  
He glared shortly at Kili who looked at him with worry. "I am fine. It is just a small cold. Not like I am dying!"  
"Haha." Kili crossed his arms and glared back. "You are still sick. And you should take it more easy."  
Fili glared at his younger brother "What."  
"You had a fever. You still do. This is ridicolous!" Kilis arms shot frustrated into the air.  
"Don't you dare." Fili sniffed, which did not help his point. "I can handle this. It is just watching the ponies, so none wanders off."  
"Yes. And I could do this alone. While you get you rest next to the fire place."  
"Excuse you. What?!" Fili took a closer step to his brother "I am not weak. Don't you dare to say that."  
"Mahal, I was not saying that, Fili."  
"But thinking!"  
"Fili! You are one of The strongest dwarfs that I know. But-"  
"No. Don't "But" me. Do you have any idea what this is like?" Fili gestured around pointing at the whole world saying: Just look at this clusterfuck.  
"What?" Kili looked confused.  
"This" Fili made the gesture again and then pointed between them "And this. I am the older one, Kee. The heir. And I have not presented yet. Even so all of the others have. Even Ori. And he is younger than you are!" Oh boy. He had kept that information close to his heart for what? Months, but it felled like years. This worry of his was his and only his to carry. Kili should not be bothered (brotherd. Ha. :D Sorry.) by this.  
"That- That is what this is about? I didn't choose to present that day." Kilis face scrunched up in pain.  
"I know!" Fili yelled frustrated "I know that! But it doesn't change the fact that I haven't." His eyes started to water. Great. He couldn't cry now. He wouldn't. Exactly this was something he did not want. Why was he still talking? He should shrug it off, tell Kili that it was nothing and move on. But somehow he couldn't. Stupid cold. Stupid weather. Stupid body of his. And stupid ponies. And stupid Council. And stupid... Fili couldn't think of anything stupid anymore, but he was sure there were a lot more stupid things out there in the world! (How true. So true)  
"Fili, that is no problem. Your body just needs more time and -"  
"No Problem? No Problem, he says" Fili turned away from Kili "You can't understand this Kili. Do you know that the Council wanted Thorin to make a reclaim on who the heir should be? Well, they wanted you. Because you presented as an Alpha. And I didn't"  
"But you will be." Kili crossed his arms. "Stupid council."  
"You don't know that." growled Fili "Noone knows that. I could present as a Beta."  
"So? You'd still be the heir and future King."  
Fili laughed sarcasticly and the tears started to spill over "I wouldn't be." he whispered "You were never good in politics. A Beta can only be king if there is no Alpha to take the place."  
"Then I will step down, brother. I don't want to be King, you know that."  
"The next in line then would be Dain from the Iron Hills." Fili whaved his hand, dismissing the offer.  
"What? But you are from the direct line and-" started Kili, waving his hand in rejection.  
"Only if there is no Alpha, Kili. And they will find a way to get an Alpha. And you can't step down. Not from being royal, Kee." He turned to his little brother. Tears gliding down his cheeks. "The only way you wouldn't become king is by - by -" he gulped "by death. And I would rather have our whole kingdom in chaos under your kingship, than loose you."  
Kilis eyes widened and then he was suddenly there, completly sorrounding Fili in a warm and strong hug. Fili sniffed again.  
"How long had you kept that hidden away inside of you, brother?" whispered Kili into his hair.  
"You know the date quite well, idiot." This was nice, Fili thought. The only thing that would make this even better was if he could smell the calming alpha scent of his brother. But nooooooo, his nose had to be completly shut down. Stuid cold. Stupid nose.  
And then Fili sneezed. Or more like erupted.  
"Ewwwwwww!" Kili sprung away.  
"Sorry." But Filis grin showed that he didn't really meant the apology.  
"Pffff. You enjoyed that a little to much." But the grin on Kilis face matched perfectly as it always did. "Still. Totaly gross, man."  
Fili turned to the ponies with a smile. He had needed that. Maybe he should have talked sooner with- His brows scrunched up. That couldn't be right. He counted again.  
"Seriously so. You shouldn't stress so much about that, Fee. You will present as an Alpha."  
"Kili."  
"And even if not. If you do become a Beta, And I am not saying that you will. If you do, then you will just rule by my side. Making sure I don't mess up. You know, like Mom does with Uncle. And we will be the best Duo of Rulers the World and-" Kili rambled on.  
"Kili!"  
"What? Planning our future over here, man." came the whining reply.  
"And I am counting the ponies. And I am not coming to a full count." cursed Fili. Maybe one was just standing behind another one? So he overlooked it? But even then they were missing one more. And what were the odds of overlooking two ponies? Slim. Very slim.  
Silence. Then his brother was right next to him starring at the ponies.  
"That can't be right."  
"Two are missing." mumbled Fili.  
Dread settled over the two brothers. How could they have lost Two Ponies?! One of the most simplest task "Guard the ponies". Not hard, just bind them to a tree and then watch them. And they blew it. Like two dumb little dwarflings. Thorin was going to kill them so hard. Not to even think of Dwalin. They froze up in fear.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Bofur couldn't believe it!   
He only had send Bilbo to bring the two boys the stew and to get the mind of the hobbit to stop worrying about a wizard that was not even around to bother anyone. And what had actually happend!? Bilbo had went after a Troll. A Troll!   
In his defence the Troll had stolen four of their ponies. But still, not ok!  
And it wasn't ok either that Fili insisted on going as well. Saying that he was responsible - Kili had hit him for that, so Fili corrected himself and agreed to be partly responisble for this. So the oldest Prince made the conclusion, that he should help to clean the mess up.  
The boy was still sick, so they agreed that he would be sticking close to Balin and nothing more. Hoping that Balin would keep him out of the biggest trouble.  
When they finally arrived at the troll camp, Bilbo was already dangling in the big hands of one of the Trolls. The other two looking down at him as well. It made him look even smaller and so easy to break (and die). The Troll would have to just close his hand and Bilbos bones would be nothing more that dust between muscles of goo. Bofur felled sick to his core.  
Bifur growled next to him. Apparently he wasn't the only one rilled up.  
Kilis entrance was one for the ages.  
Storming in, cutting one of the Trolls that didn't hold Bilbo and then "Drop him!" while swinging the sword in his hand.  
That boy had clearly taken lessons from his uncle in "How-to-be-dramatic 101".  
Drop him. Bofur scoffed. Geez, could the boy be any more arrogant?  
"I said: Drop him."  
Apparently he could. Bofur really needed to think about the Durins and what he could expect from them socialy. And not to ask anymore if there was a way to be or to make anything more. Because the chances of the Durins to find a way (the worst possible way as well) to make it happen, was high. Their family motto must be: Go big or go home.  
As Bilbo flew through the air (Bifur had seen that one coming. Drop him. Really, that Idiot.) the rest of them charged at the Trolls, giving cover Kili and Bilbo.  
\----------------------------------------  
Dwalin was in his element: Fighting. That was what he was good in. His talent.  
Grasper cut into the leg of one of the Trolls.  
Suddenly Bifur was there with his Boarspear poking the other leg. And then he heard the Troll scream in pain and jumping up and down. Bofur had forcefully introduced his mattock with the toes of said Troll.  
They never had fought before togethere, but somehow they worked like a team. All of them.  
Nori was like a musquito to the Trolls. Quick and not strong in his attacks, but so incredibly annoying.  
Dori covered mostly his youngest brother but inflicted with his fighting staff surprisingly much damage. Ori with his sling shot aimed mostly for the eyes of their enemy, unbalancing them.  
Dwalins body moved on his own, moving over the battle field, shielding Thorin and cutting his enemy.  
In all of the chaos, he couldn't find Balin or Fili. But he wasn't to worried. The two had clever heads and were capable to watch out for themselfs.  
"Stop it!" The wretched voice resounded over their heads. "Drop your weapons."  
Dwalin froze and took the scene in. Bilbo spread by all four limbs, hanging in the air, obviously frightened to death. His heart set out for a moment.  
"Drop your weapons or we will rip him apart." Snarled the troll and the other two pulled at their hobbit. Dwalin snarled on instinct. The Hobbit may be a new pack member and not a dwarf, but he was still pack. And with that under his protection. His eyes hushed to Thorin who did not fair better. His best friend tried to star the Trolls to dust. When his glare and growl turned out to be unsucessful, he drop his sword. Dwalin knew in his head that this was the right decission, but his Alpha in him yowled and growled for the bloody Heads of the Trolls.  
Being bound to a rosting stick over the fire was not helping his situation at all. He figured the positive thing was, he was not stuck in one of those stinking bags. Durin knew what had been in them... It probably had not left them alive.  
"Turning into dinner. Not the way I thought I would die. Do you think I will at least smell good?" sounded a cheerful voice next to him. His head turned to look at the idiot, who was being roasted on the right side of him, and he met the eyes of the knockerman, Bofur.  
"Buggerd, if I know. And I guess we wont be the ones to ever find that out." grumbled Dwalin. Then his head turned around again, still trying to keep the Trolls in his sight.  
And his two axes. Where had they put them? When one of them was broken or bent... The Heads wouldn't do it then to calm him down. Grasper and Keeper where HIS axes. Noone hurt them and got away with it. (Not that anyone had ever tried to.)  
Bifur on his left side tried to rip the ropes and squirmed around. He grumbled something and glared at the fire, as if it personaly had insulted him.  
Dwalin heard Noris cursing over him. He knew words not even Dwalin had heard before in his life, and he had heard plenty. (Bofur recognised one of his own creation in the mix. It had been a hard week back then and Nori had asked how he had been... apparently the word had struck something deep inside the thief to be still in his vocabulary.)  
\------------------------------------------  
Bofur never had thought that he would die, because he would become dinner for someone else. The question about the smell... Well, his way to cope with stress was humor. It certainly explained a lot about him.  
Being roasted over a fire was.... Let's say a new experience in his life. And it would be his last one if nothing would happen soon.  
Tilda would kill him for this. Wait. He already would be dead if she figured this out. Lucky him. Or was it? He wouldn't be surprised, if Tilda was the one who figured out how to get him back into this world, so she could send him back to the Halls of Mahal personaly. That woman had a strong will.  
When he was hanging right over the fire it was way to hot. When he was on the other side of the stick he got to cold. The middle was pleasent, he figured. Still not great, but pleasent.   
Becoming dinner. Part of him wondered in a scurile fascinated way what he would taste like. He had heard somewhere something about chicken. Chicken was nice. Especially with Bomburs special gravy sauce... mmmmmmmmh. Dang it. Now he was hungry.  
"Wait! Wait! You are making a horrible mistake." Bilbos call made Bofur perk up. He only got a glance at his friend, before he got turned again.  
"What does it want?" grunted the Troll, who was clearly the brain of the group.  
"The seasoning. It is wrong, you see. With that you will ruin them. I am well-known cook myself." Bilbos voice sounded very confident. And of course he was thinking about seasoning, Bofur groaned in his head. Cooks, always worrying about other people making mistakes in their craft.  
"What do we care?" asked the Troll, who was turning them.  
"Shut up." grunced Brain Troll "Let the burrlahobbit talk."  
"Thank you." Said Bilbo. Of Course he was still polite to Trolls, who where about to eat all of them. That was so him... "I mean you are making a mistake in the seasoning. You will defintly need something stronger than what you are currently using."  
"You think so?"  
"Oh defintly. I mean have you smelled them?"  
Bofur closed his eyes. Bilbo had just- "Guess that answers your question." grumbled Dwalin next to him. Bofur grinned "Guess so."  
"And of course there is a ... aaaah... A secret. Yes, A secret about cooking dwarfs."  
"What secret? Tell me the secret." ordered the Brain Troll.  
"You see the secret to cooking dwarfs is to..." Bilbo trailed of.  
"Well? What is it?" the Troll stubbed Bilbo with one of his big fingers.  
"Yes. Yes. I am going to tell you." Bilbo sounded like he was talking to a four year old child, that demanded to know where the fairy lived. "The secret is...is... Is To skin them first."  
"WHAT?!" all of the dwarfs yelled in one loud outraged voice.  
Skin them? Was he serious?! Bofur was great where he was right now. Over the fire. He liked his skin right here where it was too. On him and not off him. Thank you very much.  
"Oh. I am going to make you pay for this." Dwalin growled and pointed at the Hobbit as good as he could.  
"Don't see why we got ta skin 'em." whinned the last of the three. Bofur decided to call him Idiot Troll. "Eaten pleanty of them with skin on and it was fine. Nothing better when they are fresh and juicy."  
Bombur being graped and lifted into the air right to the hungry mouth of the Troll. Bofur screamed in agony. Not his little brother. Anything but his little brother!  
"Not that one. He is infected!" Sounded the voice the panicking Bilbo.  
"Huh?" The Troll stoped.  
"He has ... worms ... in his ... tubes." If Bilbos arms would be free, he probably would have made a certain hand gesture, Bofur thought. And not one of the kinder ones.  
"Ewwwwwww!" Bombur flew through the air and the groaning sounds of other dwarfs made Bofur relax. His Brother had landed safely. The other dwarfs where probably just bruised. A small price, Bofur was willing to pay it.  
"In fact they are all infected!" Bilbo yelled. "Nasty business. I wouldn't risk it, really."  
Bofur scrunched his face up. What was he going on about...? Hui. His head felled wuzzybuzzy. Was it right that there where little firelights in front of him? With his not working luck right now, it probably was a bad sign.  
"We are not infected!" "Yeah!" The angry voices of the others filled the clearing.  
Then suddenly silence fell over them. Quickly followed by several statements of agreement. Something had happend. Bofur had missed something, something important.  
But he had lost his concentration several times in the last seconds. A miserable looking, sick dwarf, if that was what was being played he was up to it. He didn't even had to play it. Being turned round and round and round, apparently wasn't something his stomach liked very much. A thing to keep in mind for the next time. And Boy did he hope that he would never come to a situation like this ever again. In the way this was going he would never got into any situation ever again. Not even the nice ones.  
"Well. What do you want us to do? Let them all go?" sneered one of the Trolls, Bofur wasn't sure which one. He lost track and all three where just as ugly as the other ones...  
But Bofur found the idea with letting them go splendid.  
"Well..." Bilbo apparently was agreeing with him. Good. Very good.  
"He is just playing us. Nothing wrong with these ones. Ignore 'em."  
Dang it.  
"The Dawn shall take you all!!" boomed a powerful voice, a cracking of stones (which reminded Bofur of a cave in. Not a good sound. Danger.) and the light of the sun sorrounded them.  
Unluckly Bofur was now stuck right over the fire and it got unpleasently hot very fast.  
"Wonderful for you to join us, Master Gandalf." he called for it couldn't be anyone else. "Do take your time with us. Tis is not a problem. We are quite cozy up here."  
"Do not worry, Master Bofur. I am on my way." Gandalf was clearly amused.  
"Worry?" Bofur mumbled. "How said I am worried?"  
Dwalin chuckled next to him. "Your voice for starters."  
"Oh Shut up both of you, will ya?" groaned Nori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei guys, I do hope you liked this chapter. :)  
> Thank you for all of the Kudos (50. Wow! <3 That is so nice!) and of course for the comments. I am looking forward to the next comments of you. What are your thoughts? Any ideas? Or even wishes on what I could put into the story? Tell me. :D  
> I had some problems in this chapter, because the conversation between Fili and Kili was a little tricky for me. I am not completly satisfied, but... I don't know what is missing. (Probably drama. But most of the drama is later in the fic... and I can't pull it now, because then it would be ruined... Dang it.) So here you go. :D
> 
> Next up:  
> Smelly cave, smelly cave.  
> ooooh. Money! Yesssssssssss.  
> Weird guy with ... rabbits? I don't remember rabbits being this big...


	9. Smelly Cave. Smelly Cave. What are they feeding you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Right to the end of this year, a new chapter. (Happy New Year!)  
> In this chapter we have several characters narrating. I dont know why.  
> Nori: Yes, I made him aromantic. And yes, I love him and his sticky fingers.  
> Dwalin: That guy knows a lot of stinky smells...  
> Bilbo: Hankerchiefs and braveness, and that he does not think before running somewhere (old habits die hard)  
> Thorin: Oh my poor boy Thorin. Elves and Wizards and then Wargs. And of course Anxiety (which will make a later appearence again.)  
> Thank you for the Kudos <3 You guys are the best. :)  
> Let me hear about your thoughts, Ideas or even critics in the comments :D  
> Until next Year and the next Chapter.

Now down from the grill stick over the fire, Nori still scowled. Not at anyone, just a general scowl. He was not happy. He wasn't sure why. But if anyone would ask he would just blame the bloody fire and the experience of being almost roasted. That was a good reason for a bad mood. And it defintly had nothing to do with Bofur and Dwalin. Yes. He was not mad at Dwalin, who had helped Bofur down. Or had laughed at Bofurs stupid joke. Or... or...  
Ugh! Fine. He was mad at Dwalin. And at Bofur. He was jealous. So what?!  
He didn't love Bofur. At least not in the romantic way. He knew that. It had given moments of total confusion. Until He figured out that he never would love anyone like that. He just... didn't saw that happening. Relationship? For him? No, thank you. He was good on his own. Falling in love. He scoffed. Sure. Never happend. Probably never will happen.  
But Bofur was... He was his best friend. And if he would lose him to that stupid Alpha of Fundinson-  
No. Bofur wouldn't leave him. Of course not. That wasn't part of his character. And they went togethere through a lot of shit and then some more. But still.  
Why was Bofur so well liked and loved by everyone? He knew why.  
But why?!  
Stupid, funny, loveable Dork that he is. And the reason why they were friends to begin with.  
"Nori!" And there he was. And suddenly Nori found himself in the him now well known Bofur-hug.  
"You stink." he grumbled.  
"Look who is talking." laughed Bofur.  
After some more grumbeling, Nori stopped the struggle. He would never win against one Bofur and his hugs. Bofur was just to stubborn.  
"Brother!" and of he went, that smiling idiot. Making sure that his beloved little brother was safe.  
Speaking of which... Where was Ori?!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dwalin slowly walked into the cave.  
Mahal, that stench was unbelievable. It was a combination of the sweet rotten smell of... some sort of 'was once alive. Identification not possible', dung (apparently Troll did not know the wonders of a toilette), old socks (even so Trolls didn't wear socks, this was the smell), the stench of new and old blood, the tickling of the nose indicated dust and of course there was the one that rounded all of it up, the stench of sickness.  
And fitting to these horrible stenches, flys were everywhere in this cave. Dwalin had at least swatted ten away already and he only had entered the cave five seconds ago.  
Several of the others entered the cave too. And then Bofur pushed by him and walked into the cave without any doubt.  
"Oi." he called back "The smell is horrible. But you have to see this."  
Gandalf walked past him, closely followed by Thorin. Dwalin scoffed and decided not to go deeper into the cave. It already was bad right where he was. And someone had to watch out for anything dangerous. Technicly that was Bifurs job right now, he stood guard outside. But who knew what could be still inside the cave. Better safe than sorry, Dwalin figured.  
"All that money." he heard Bofur mumble. "Would be a shame to let it lying around. Someone could come and take it."  
Dwalin rolled his eyes. Money. They were going to face a bloody dragon, that was sitting on a pile of gold. There were only two options on how this would go. First, they would all die in fire. Money would be not a problem then. Or second option, they would live. And a fourteenth share of the treausure would be theirs. And it would last them for at least four generations, and that was when you would spent it unsensible.  
So really, hiding the two chest of money was absolutly ridicolous. It was not necessary. And only wasted all of their time.  
"Ensurance" Gloin said and smiled like he acomplished something. "It will come back in handy at a later time. You will see."  
Well, if it made them feel better, Dwalin figured, at least it didn't hurt anyone if they hid it or not. It just was not important. And they would never come back. So quite useless, really.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Bilbo was still shaken from his encounter with the three trolls.  
Oh, what horrible thing that had been. He still shuddered at the thought of all that snot on him. He still feeled icky and dirty. Only a good long hot bath would probably help him to get rid of this feeling. Saddly, Mother Nature had not been so kind to gift him with an oportunity for one. Blast it.  
"I am so sorry, Master Boggins." Kili whinned.  
"You mean We, Brother. We are so sorry, Master Baggins." Fili joined in and then sneezed again.  
"Oh, no matter, boys. No harm done. I am in one peace and we are all alive."  
"Yes. But we shouldn't have let you go alone." Fili murmerd.  
"Still. Pondering over what if's and what not's won't get us very far now. So don't worry. And you were right, I am the burglar of this company. And I would have been sucessful. If that blasted troll had not reached for his hankerchief at the time he did." Bilbo looked at Fili, remembering the health state of the young dwarf "Speaking of-"  
Fili groaned "Oh no. Not you too." And then he stomped of.  
Kili smiled "He is a little touchy on the subject of still being sick."  
"Well, I was just going to ask him if he is in need of a hankerchief." Bilbo shruged and looked at Kili. "I know how incredibly annoying a running nose can be."  
Kili sniggerd at that.  
"There is something in the woods. And it is heading straight towards us." came the call from Nori.  
All of the dwarfs moved out of the cave and of course Gandalf as well.  
"Ah, Bilbo. Come here for a moment." said the later and pulled him to the side.  
And then the wizard gave him a - was that a sword?!  
"Gandalf, I don't think this is right for me." Bilbo whispered and tried to give it back. The Troll incident had shown him quite good that braveness and fighting was not in his bones. Or anywhere in his body and soul, really.  
"My dear friend. True Courage is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one." and with these very confusing words, Gandalf left him.  
Bilbo pulled the sword and looked at it. Yes, defintly sharp. Made to hurt and kill, the clasical use of a weapon. Oh dear.  
Well, now he had to carry it.  
Actually using it? Now that was a different matter, Biblo thought.  
But this turned out to be the worst day ever. And now he had a sword, too.  
What had Gandalf pulled him into? What had he been thinking when he signed the contract and run after these dwarfs? Oh right. He hadn't been thinking anything at all... Curse his Tookish side.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Fire! Murder! Death! Mordio!" Screamed someone and it turned out to be another wizard. As if one wasn't enough, Thorin grumbled in his head.  
Seriously, this night-day what ever had turned out to be the worst one yet.  
The Trolls, the Hobbit and then Gandalf with "At least he thought of distracting them.".  
Oh and not to forget the swords.  
Uh... well. They were very good. As a smith himself Thorin knew good craftmanship when he saw it. But elves... He and elves, that was just a big pot of boiling rage waiting to explode. But he still had took it. After all, a good sword was a good sword. No matter who had smithed it. And when.  
Most importantly was that it did the job it was created for.  
Now that the Wizard was busy calming his weird friend, Thorin had time to look at the sword in daylight, and not the weird shaded stinking light in the cave.  
It was a masterpiece. Surely. His regular Sword, Deathless, was no match for it, saddly.  
He arranged his pack acordingly. Now the elve- the new sword was on his back and Deathless was safely in the backpack, for any situations where a second sword would be good.  
He leaned against one of the trees and stared at the wizards. Something was wrong, he knew it. He felled it. His instincts were running all over the place.  
He looked away and scanned the wood again. While he did that, he noticed the Hobbit. His brow was scrunched up and he looked at the wizards. Apparently Thorin wasn't the only one worried and thinking that two wizards on the same place was fishy.  
But the business of wizards were none of their concern. They had to kill a dragon and a home to win back.  
Whatever it was the Wizards were concerned with, it was not for Thorin to worry about. He had his own problems, and they were quite big already.  
Thorin squinted his eyes. Had something moved?  
The warg had already jumped outside his cover in the bushes, when Thorins body followed the commands of the brain.  
Luckily Kili had been quick with his bow and the warg tumbled before falling right for Dwalins feet. The axes of his best friend killed the warg completly.  
But it had already cried out, probably alarming other dark creatures about their presence.  
"Warg Scout." cursed Dwalin.  
"Who did you told about your quest?" Gandalf was suddenly right there and shouting at him.  
And Thorin did not liked it when people shouted at him. Not even from a wizard. He still was royalty after all.  
"Noone." he dismissed him.  
"Who?" Gandalf pressed on.  
"Noone!" he repeated as well "Why?"  
"You are being hunted." The group fell silent.  
Thorin froze with anxiety. But... No. He had not told anyone about this.  
Except the other dwarf lords. But they would never betray another dwarf.  
Or would they? After all they all had told him what an idiot he was and that he was on his own.  
But that was nothing to think about now. If they were being hunted, that meant they had to move now. And that quickly.  
"You need to move." stated Gandalf "Get the ponies."  
"We can't." Ori came around one of the bushes "They bolted."  
The hot bubbling Iron of Anger and Fury moved through Thorins blood, pushing the worry away for a later time. Now he had to protect his pack from being killed.


	10. 10. Life is coming to Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is bringing some life to Rivendell and his pack. Using his people skill to save the day.  
> Fili is sick in bed and not happy.  
> And Thorin is visiting Anxiety town again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a writerblock for a long time, but broke it today. I have no idea how...  
> I do hope you like this chapter!  
> Leave a comment, if you can, it warms my heart to read them and helps me with staying motivated to keep writing. :)  
> Hopefully I won't keep you waiting to long with the next chapter. But I can't promise anything ;)

It had been a very weird day, Bofur thought. A very weird day. Very, Very Weird.  
The wizard with his rabbits. The orcs with their wargs. (Or the wargs with their orcs. Bofur wasnt always quite sure which one of the two was the one in charge… His experience was inclunclusive.)  
The running. Oh – The Running. His lungs had screamed at him for over forty minutes to stop this torture, closely followed by his knees and feet. And his heart had been panicking most of the time, not because of the fact that they had been hunted. No. But because over time their group had split up and somehow that had made it so much worse. Trying to keep the enemys in his vision and all of his pack had not been possible. And his heart had yowled at him to change that fact immidetaly, to check the others, to make sure they were all safe. Even so that was a clomplete stupid idea. But the heart mostly didn‘t care about such things like logic. They only got in the way.  
The Running had not helped Filis Sickness either. When they had found shelter in the cave, he had not been able to talk, his throat dry as sand and the fever had returned visciously. Kili had stuck to his brothers side like glue and was trying to give physical support, since Fili was swaying dangerously.  
And now the weirdest thing from the whole day: Rivendell and the elves.  
On one hand Bofur was excited and thrilled. The archtitecture of the whole place was so pure and connected to nature itself. The Stone seemed to grow on its own into bridges and walls for the elves. Bofur would love to find out how they did that. Stone was a hard element (Ba-dum-tss) and he heard of the magic of the elves… the whole place seemed to be filled with it. Nothing seemed out of place, everything in perfect harmony.  
Somehow he wanted to just throw a fit and get the mess and chaos of his life in this clean and orderd house.  
Life wasnt beautiful. It was messy and dirty, and most of all things, loud. That what made it so fun and – well – lively. He should now. His home was full of screaming kids…  
Not even the promise of dinner had got his thoughts away from his family.  
What were they doing right now, he wondered. Maybe learning more Khuzdul and probably driving each other mad. Thinking about them made his heart ache for his home and so he stayed closed to his brother and cousin. Bombur, Bofur figured was missing them even more. After all, they were even closer.  
Bifur, somehow noticing the gloomy mood of Bofur, threw his arm around him and tucked him close. Which brought on a wave of cuddles and hugs from Bofur for pretty much the whole group. Bofur didn‘t know why, but it made him feel better, after he almost squished Nori and Ori to death.  
When Dinner rolled around, Bofur could not stand the mood on the table. Quite and uncomfortable. that was what all of the dwarfes were.  
„What is this? Where is the meat?“ grumbled Dwalin and was clearly very put out on the fact that nothing but vegetables and salat was on the table.  
Bofur admitted that meat would have been nicer, but on the other hand, he would certainly not complain. At least it was food.  
On their table back home meat was a rare sight, since it was expensive on the market and hardly any of them had time to go hunting themself. Sometimes Bifur did go out and maybe brought a rabbit back, when the house got to small and the people to much.  
„I don‘t eat green stuff.“ complained Ori.  
The – ahem – incident with Kili and the harp player was even better. Bofur who had drunk some of his water in the moment Dwalin said „I don‘t think that is a female, Lad.“ started to cough immediatly. He wanted to laugh, but couldn‘t since the water was unfortunaly in the way. Bifur watched the debakle in a fascinated and amused way. Bombur picking his way through the whole food, eating the mushrooms and the salad without complaining. He would still be hungry after half an hour of this, Bofur knew. His brother was like an empty barrel when it came to food.  
He never had problem getting it in him. The problem always was getting enough into him.  
When the harp and flute music got to annoying and the mood shifted from uncomfortable to down right annoyed, Bofur decided to rescue the evening with one of the songs he had written, when Bombur had been but a child and needed something to cheer him up. And his friends in the Inn had given him enough ideas and a wonderful fitting melody for it.  
And as soon as he was on the table singing and dancing, the dwarfes were yowling and laughing, even throwing food around again. Finally Bofur had brought Rivendell a taste of what live was like.

Fili coughed and groaned. This was not how he had imagined the quest to their home going.  
All of the others were at the dinner. He on the other hand was lying in bed with a fever and was utterly bored out of his mind.  
His bones ached and his head felled funny. Everytime he tried to sit up the room seemed to tilt into one way or the other, giving it a spinning quality. Which did not help his stomach one bit. He felled utterly miserable.  
One of the elves came inside his room, or so he hoped. Because if not, that meant that the soup and the tea next to his bed had gotten there without help. Which would be worrying.  
Carefully he sat up, trying to keep the spinnign and swirling to a minimum, and got three spoons of the soup inside him. Then a few sips of the tea and then his stomach was full.  
He layed back down and starred at the door. Hoping that someone would come and distract him from everything.  
After what felled like an eternity, Bilbo came inside, closely followed by a tall elve with beautiful dark hair and a scowling Uncle Thorin.  
The unnamed and unknown elve touched his forehead and Fili automaticly closed his eyes. The cool touch was refreshing and seemed to took away some of the pressure that had settled on his head.  
„His fever is quite high. Young dwarf?“ Fili opened his eyes again by the melodic voice. „Did you drink some of the tea?“ He nodded „And from the soup?“  
„Three spoons“ mumbled Fili and closed his eyes again. Saddly the cool hand vanished and the pressure returned.  
„Mh. That is a very bad cold he got there. When did you say started it?“  
„It just had started with some sneezes after the whole week of rain. I do believe that was … yes nine days ago.“ Bilbos voice was muted and Filis consciousness started to float in the blissfull state of unawarness and complete lack of connection to anything. Time was not only unrelevant here, it did not even exist.  
Someone called his name, a voice unclear and far away.  
He mumbled an answer, or thought he did and then he finally, finally fell asleep.

Thorin was in complete and utter shock. His nephew had gotten right in front of his eyes a higher fever, dangerously high.  
Only the quick thinking of Lord Elrond had saved Fili from dying right then and there.  
Apparently Fili had not a simple cold as they had thought, it had started as one, but now it had turned into a deadly flu, that could kill him.  
Thorin had promised his sister to protect her sons. And now Fili was facing an enemy alone, because Thorin was completly helpless against it. You couldn‘t fight sickness with swords and shields. He was useless here, again.  
Bilbo on the other hand seemed to know much like Elrond exactly what to do.  
Thorin left the room, to worried that he only would stand in the way and stop them from saving Fili. On the way he found his pack.  
They all were in a wonderful mood, probably thanks to Bofur. Thorin had noticed that the Beta could calm everyone down and brighten their mood with silly stories or other nonesense. A very important skill to have on such a journey. Especially given that they had characters like him, Dwalin and Nori in the group. They could easily jump at each others throats or even one of the others. Thorin shuddered thinking that he had been awfully close to do so with the wizard.  
He sighed and just watched his pack, trying to calm himself down, telling himself that Fili would not die and that this wouldn‘t turn out as bad as his imagination was trying to tell him.  
Dwalin came over and leaned next to him silently and somehow the stoick presence helped him calm down. The alpha scent of Dwalin washed over him.  
Normally the scent of another alpha would make the whole matter worse, but Dwalins scent had always been different for Thorin. Noone knew why, but he had suspicion. Dwalin was his right hand, his loyal best friend, he would never betray Thorins trust or his pack. They had walked many fields of battle togethere and faced the enemys of general life togethere. It had been them versus the world for such a long time, that Thorin could not even imagine a world without Dwalin in it anymore. He had been there so long right beside him, never behind him. Dwalin wasn‘t following Thorin. He was walking with him.  
Officialy Dwalin was a guard and under his orders of course, but Thorin would never dare order Dwalin to do anything. He couldn‘t, it was not possible for him anymore.  
Just as it was not possible for Dwalin anymore to leave his friendsside and not support him in every way he could.  
Their bond was stronger than most and Thorin was glad for it.  
His racing mind started to calm down and settled into reliable state again.  
„Filis fever got worse. His cold turned into a flu. We will have to stay here for at least a week.“ Thorin spoke quietly, not wanting to upset the laughing scenery that was right infront of his eyes.  
Dwalin nodded and went over to Balin, sitting down next to him, catching a sausage Bofur had thrown him, putting it into his mouth and giving his brother the information of their longer stay in Rivendell.  
Thorin watched the scene for quite sometime until Bilbo stood next to him, telling him that Fili was out of Danger for now, but that a healer would be at his side the whole night in case the fever would get up again.  
Thorin mumbled a Thank you and went to go to sleep.  
But sleep wouldn‘t come to him, he stared at the wall of his room all night and at the mourning a headache had build up behind his eyes.


	11. 11. You think they would tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Thorin snap at eachother.  
> Bofur had quite enough of the Durin Drama.  
> Nori is not comfortable with the position of the Mom Friend.  
> Thorin actually opens up. Why? Psh. Who knows. Defintly not Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the Kudos. <3  
> I do hope this is not to boring, since it is very close to the movie...  
> But we are getting to some exciting parts. soon... I hope.  
> Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter :D  
> Till next chapter.

Kili groaned and rolled to the side, trying to escape the bruta fate of waking up. But alas he had forgotten that he was not in his bed at home, where he only would have rolled against a wall or more pillows. So instead of finding a solid place to hide from the world, the world catched him completely unaware with a cold hard floor. That woke him up fast and brought on several curses to greet the world in general and in particular the floor.  
Wondering why there was no response from Fili in a form of a mean snigger or a lecture about the choice of words (there was no in between), he looked up and around, searching for him. And remembered that his brother was not with him for once. Right, because of his cold he had his own room, so he could rest and get healthy without anyone else catching the sniffles from him.  
Yesterday Kili had found no time to check up on him, since after the dinner they had some more dinner. This time with real food, like sausages. And then it already had been past midnight, and waking Fili would have not been a good idea.  
With the the decision in his mind to visit his brother as soon as he could, Kili started his day, unaware of the fact that he would be not allowed to see his brother anytime soon.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
„What?“ Kili growled, still shocked about what Thorin just had revealed.  
„I said, Noone, except Master Baggins and the Healers, are allowed close to Fili.“, Thorin glared at the whole group of dwarves in front of him.  
„But-“, Kili started.  
„Noone. Not even you, Kili.“, Thorin added like an afterthought „Actually, Especially you.“  
„But I-“  
„I said: No!“, growled Thorin in a deep and dangerous tone. Kili, completely ingorning the obvious warning of the Alpha, did not stop (of course).  
„He is my brother! He needs me! He probably is already bored to death.“, Kili clenched his hands, not willing to step down any time soon on this. A small voice deep inside of him whispered, that Fili was his, Not Thorins.  
„What he needs is a lot of rest and peace, Kili. Which he wont get with you around. And I doubt that he notices anything that is going on anyway.“, the last part was mumbled but was stilled heared by Kili.  
„What do you mean?“, he asked immediately, colour draining from his face. Cold fear gripped his heart. What had happened to his brother?  
Thorin sighed and massaged his temples, obviously feeling a headache coming on. „What I said. Fili is not conscious, and probably wont be for quite some time.“  
„He will wake up, soon. You know how fast he heals. And-“  
„He is sick, Kili. Not just the occasional cough and snezze. He is actually dangerously sick. And I don‘t want anyone – Anyone!“ the glare extended to the others „of you near him! Did I made myself clear?!“ the last part was a deep and loud growl, making it obvious that Thorin was using his alpha voice and that the discussion was over. And that anyone who would try to argue any further would have to face him in a very bad mood indeed.  
„No. I should be with him.“, and of course the youngest Alpha did not listen to said warning.  
„Kili“ started Ori, trying to grap his friends arm. But was pushed away with quite some force.  
„No. Fili is my brother. Mine!“ Kili snapped and growled at his Uncle „You should have told me, I should be by his side!“  
„No. I wont let you!“  
„You have no right to tell me-“  
„I have EVERY Right!“, shouted Thorin.  
„Allright, Allright“, Two hands sepperated with an unstoppable force the growling Alphas from each other, who had gotten closer and closer without noticing. „Kili, think about it. Even if you were allowed to see to your brother. What would you do? Get sick yourself? That would hardly be useful. I agree, we should have been told sooner that Filis state was so much worse than we thought, but I can see the reason behind it. Many worried hands, hands that are more a hindrance than a help, are horrible if you are trying to save someones live.“, And to everyone surprise, it was Bofurs Hand and Mouth who had done this.  
Kili bared his teeth and was hit instantly over the head by Bifur, who grunted and shoock his head. But even worse, and much more effective, was the face of pure dissatisfication that Bofur gave. Kili shrunked back and whined in a pathetic tone, not knowing why or where that sound was exactly coming from. Only the feeling of guilt washed over him.  
„Really, Kili. I thought you had better control.“, Bofur scoffed, turned to Thorin and shoock his head in a movement of pure disappointment „Same goes to you. Just growling an order wont get you far. Not with this lot.“, And with that Bofur stamped of, grumbling under his breath about the stupidity of Alphas, while searching for his pipe in his many pockets.  
Dwalin, who had watched the whole scene unfold and had been ready to step in at any second now, could only blink in surprise. He had never seen anyone go between two Alphas in full confrontation mood and not getting ripped into pieces right away. But Bofur just had managed that. And he even had calmed both of the Durins down (know for their temper), and by their faces even made both of them feel ashamed of their loss of control.  
What had just happened there?  
A spark of something started to burn inside of Dwalin, who was unaware of the small flaming inside of him. For now at least.  
\-----------------------------------  
Nori looked at Bofurs retreating back. He knew that his friend was extremely good at handling Alphas, even in extrem situations. He had seen it happen several times in a bar. And drunk Alphas were so much more worse than sobber ones (they tended to violence and going extreme so much faster). But that didn‘t mean that Bofur was ok.  
Nori gave a signal to Bifur that he should give him a headstart to smooth the storm over, and went after his best friend.  
He found Bofur smoking his pipe, the typical smell of pinewood filled the air and he stared at several, apparently natural, Fountainsprings. How did the Elves do that? Seriously, he would love to know. But asking them was defintely a Nono.  
„Bofur, are you-“, Nori started to ask.  
„Tell me what you see, Nori.“, Bofur puffed out some smoke, in an unsettling calm fashion.  
That was an unusual question from Bofur, especially after such a fiasco. He normally complained about Alphas and how stubborn they are and so on and on, for at least a whole hour, until he had calmed down enough to be his usual cheery self. „Ahm. A Fountain? Water? Trees?“ Nori looked around, trying to spot what special thing Bofur was talking about. „The architecture of this pilar?“  
„Pf. Open your eyes, my friend.“, Bofur grinned at him and opened his arms, engulfing all of the Springs in front of them „This is: An outside Bathtub!“, he declared dramatically.  
„Oh Mahal. No.“,whispered Nori. This was worse. They were Guest in Rivendell! And Bofur was so done with everyone he apparentely snapped and had decided to lose his goddamn mind!  
„Come on.“, Bofur nugged him and sniggered.  
„No.“, He had to stop this from becoming reality. He was after all the responsible one here, which was very unusual and not a position he liked at all to be in (normally he was the fun recless one and Dori the boring responsible one – tradition, you see, it worked). Even so the water looked refreshing, and they did need a bath...- No, No. He had to remain strong on this.  
„You know you want to.“, came the singsong of the devil on his right side (weird, wasn‘t the devil supposed to be on the left?).  
„Noooooo.“, He needed a new best friend. Bofur obviously knew him to well. But he would remain strong. He would not give in. He would-  
„Double dare you“, Bofur waggled his eyebrows.  
„Last one there has to do a priorette!“ He had tried it, ok? Ok.  
\---------------------------------------  
Bofur laughed and splashed, happy that the other had joined them (luckily after he had done the priorette for Nori – it had turned out horribly, obviously). After all, this was a wonderful and very good way to lift the mood. And they got clean while doing so. A Win-Win.  
Sure, the disaproving huff and glare from Bilbo had been a little bump, but he could get over that. Especially when he had the possibilty to play “Push the Chicken“. Unfortunate for him Nori had already escaped into the upper fountain (that coward). He needed at least three others to participate.  
He would pull in Kili on principle, that boy had no choice anymore.  
Then he would ask Bifur to join them. Maybe he could carry Bofur? But who would carry Kili? The lad was not a lightweigth either… Oh well, he would cross that Bridge when he got there.  
What he had not expected was Dwalin to volunter for the position to carry Bofur. Kili and Bofur had made a very valid point that Bofur was heavier than Kili (it wasn‘t his fault. Mining and being a Knockerman needs a certain amount of muscle. And he actually had a healthy weight given his circumstances) and that Dwalin was the only one who could lift Bofur without breaking after a few minutes. And Dwalin had agreed, just like that.  
Being lifted into the air, being carried by Dwalin on his shoulders, and of course totally destroying Kili and Bifur by pushing them into the water, had been extremely fun. They had been a wonderful team and clearly were unbeatable, or so Bofur had claimed.  
It also had been the first time in his life that someone had carried him for over five minutes without collapsing. Dwalin was the strongest of the Group, he had known that in Theory. But being so aware of that fact, that Dwalin could lift him over his head if he wanted to do so- Well, it defintely gave Bofur a lot of material to think about.  
He was still an Omega. And Dwalin was an Alpha. Of course the herbs wouldn‘t keep attraction away, he had figured that out very quickly. He had also found out his weakness for any Dwarf that was stronger than him. After all, he was not a young-green-behind-the-ears anymore. With Time came a certain amount of Knowledge. His little adventures were rare and only in his youth. Even back than he had been careful with who he choose.  
Alphas had been of the table from the beginning, and anyone stronger than him too. Always to afraid that the Herbs would fail or that he would give himself away somehow. And so he had quickly made a cut on anyone that fell under these categories. Which was almost anyone that was for him attractive. But there was something called fantasy and Bofur had a very powerful and creative mind.  
Unluckily Dwalin fell in both categories, he was obviously an Alpha and clearly stronger than Bofur. So he was offlimits if he wanted to stay alive. And Bofur did like being alive very much and would love to stay that way for a lot amount of time (this adventure with the dragon …. maybe not a good choice for that goal. But who cares?). So he would have to stay away from Dwalin, trying to control the attraction somehow, until it was nothing more but a little admiration, keeping everything in his mind and only as a nice unrealistic Dream.  
This could prove to be harder than the other times he had done this, after all they were on a journey in a small group. You could only avoid someone for so long without being very obvious. And he really didn‘t want Dwalin to think that he somehow had insulted him or didn‘t like him anymore. So trying to avoid Dwalin without anyone noticing… Yeah. That would be practically impossible.  
But he had done the impossible before! So he would do it again!  
He had no Idea how. But he Would do it! Somehow.  
He hoped…  
\----------  
Bilbo could not believe these Dwarves. First the song and the dancing at the dinner. And then the -ahem- bath. So just for the sake to calm down, he had to live with them for quite some time to come, he had left them to their own fate.  
He had checked up on Fili, but the Healer had said that he was getting better and only a lot of sleep and fluid with the healing herbs will now be necessary. So he had left and was now discovering Rivendell. Especially the Gardens were his favourite place to be and he spend so much time there, that he only got back late in the evening. And that was the reason why he was more careful with the noise he was making and more attentive to his sourroundings, not wanting to disturb anyone.  
And so he noticed Gandalf and Elrond walking and talking togethere. And without wanting to do so he heard what they were talking about, Their quest. Curious about what the two had to discuss, he followed them, staying out of sight.  
He was not spying, he was just taking a detour to get to his room, enjoying the wonderful presence of Rivendell. When they didn‘t want anyone to overhear them, they shouldn‘t talk while being outside. That was commonsense in the Shire. You said something outside, it was automatically an official statement you wanted people to know. Secrets wer only shared in rooms. (That Hobbits didn‘t have secrets, not really at least, or that neither Elrond nor Gandalf were Hobbits, was beside the point and did not count in Bilbos Eyes right now.)  
And so he heard something he maybe should not have heard.  
„And what about the sickness? The family of Durin fell for it once. What makes Thorin Oakenshield different? He will fall to it, like his Grandfather did before him.“, Elrond was clearly not pleased with Gandalf.  
„Thorin is strong minded and has a good heart.“, Gandalf dismissed it.  
„Even a good heart can be corrupted. Especially by a treasure of such Nature. I do not approve of this.“  
Bilbo scrunched his nose up. What sickness? He doubted that they were talking about a sickness of the normal kind, like the one Fili had caught.  
And then suddenly Thorin was right beside him, Bilbo almost jumped to the side, but could stop the movement, turning it only into whole body jerk. Not sure how to react, he just looked back to Gandalf and Elrond, but they were leaving and the overhearing was not possible anymore. What a shame.  
Clearly what had been discussed was something that Thorin was part of, and being left out of this argument must feel like an official statement of distrust.  
„Goldsickness“, blurted Thorin out.  
Bilbo looked confused up at him, Thorins face unmoving showing no emotions at all, cold.  
„My Grandfather started to hoard Gold, Diamonds and so much more. Making Erebor the richest Kingdom of all. And at the same time our people were poor, since everything that was remotly precious in his eyes was looked away. You see, all Dwarves have an admiration for the Trinkets of Stones and the Mountains Gifts. But when this admiration turns into posseviness…“, Thorin paused, shook his head and went on „It is a Sickness of the Mind and the Heart. And it is known as Goldsickness.“, and with these words he turned and left Bilbo alone.  
Bilbo breathed and bobbed up and down on his toes. Well, that had been … interesting.  
Why had Thorin given him this information? It was obviously very private and a matter that hurt to speak about.  
Of course, the worry of Elrond should not be handwaved. He was wise and apparently better informed.  
In Bilbos Eyes, Gandalf could have mentioned this before he joined this adventure. But nooo, the wizard had to keep being mysterious. Not even considering that others should be aware of such a dangers.  
What Bilbo did not understand was how someone could go crazy over gold. If it were books… or a garden. After all, Hobbits did take pride in these things. But let others starve for these things? No. Live was to percious for that. And it went strickly against everything inside of him. He would just have to keep an eye on the Dwarfes, better both eyes come to think about it. As he understood the description of this Goldmadness, each one of them could fall to this … weird Sickness.  
Speaking of which, he should go and look after Fili again. After all, the presence was – well – present and the future of the Mountain and its Treasure still far away.


	12. Lifehack: When you want to keep something secret, don‘t tell others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. I noticed the failure that the Reading happened before the Talk between Elrond and Gandalf. First I thought that was bad, because I couldn't make it work. And when I noticed the mistake on my part, it was already uploaded. :D But then I went with it... And boy oh boy. this went wonderful. :D  
> Heavy on Thorin in this chapter. :)  
> Thank you guys for the Kudos <3  
> I really am happy that you enjoy this. I am having fun writing it and I really like sharing it on here. :D <3

„I am still against this, Gandalf.“, Elrond huffed.  
Gandalf rolled his eyes. „You would only help them, by reading the map. What they do with this information is out of your controll any way.“  
„But it is in my controll not to read it. You are not the only one watching over this earth.“  
Huuuuuh. That did not sound too good. Gandalf had to get them the Information they needed and then he had to get everyone out of here, before anyone would show up to stop them.  
„It is only an unsure idea of entering the mountain.“, Gandalf mumbled. „Akademic interests.“  
„Of course.“, scoffed Elrond and rolled his eyes. „Only a flying fancy. Alright. I will read it, but only because I owe you. Nothing more, Mithrandir.“ he sighed in defeat.  
„Thank you.“, Gandalf smiled satisfied. Now he only had to hope that Thorin would agree to let Elrond read the Map. This would become the diplomatic game of enorm porportions Gandalf would had to face in the last three months.  
„On topic of our guests, the young dwarf has made the recovery without any problems. I am sure you are very happy to hear that.“, the glare that Elrond gave the wizard spoke volume. „It would be better, if he would not do to much strenous things in the next weeks. Like walking for a whole day or, the Valar forbid, fighting. But I am sure that this advice will not be headed. Like every other one I gave you.“  
Gandalf smiled apologetically. For a moment he had totally forgotten that Fili may not be in any state to go further.  
But with this, Elrond had cleared him. So they were good to go. After they had gotten the vital Information on what was hidden on the Map.  
\---------  
Thorin gave Elrond the Map. Unsure and still mistrusting the Elf.  
After all, yesterday evening he had made the assumption that Thorin would fall to the Corruption and Madness of the Goldsickness. That had hit home more than anything else he could have said. The fear of exactly that happening, had been with Thorin for a long time. Now that the Mountain was getting into reach again, the fear of falling without noticing, grew bigger with every step that brought him closer.  
But his people needed the safety of the big and strong Halls of Erebor, their Home. And a part of him did point out that it was his Birthright. He hated that part of himself, it was proud and cold, jealous and did not like to be questioned in any way. That the others dwarfs would not come to his aid, choose not to follow the Oath they had given, just because he did not hold the Kings Jewel-  
Elrond held the Map up and into the Light. And Thorins Eyes followed, aware that this man could stop their quest without any trouble.  
„Moonrunes.“ mumbled Elrond to himself.  
Every Person in the room turned to Gandalf, giving him the look of disapointment and disproval. Moonrunes were not that hard to read, when you knew that they were there. Hard to spot, but that about was the trouble they gave. And you would think a Wizard would be qualified enough to do so.  
„And it seems that luck is on your Side, Thorin Oakenshild. These runes were written exactly fifty years ago on a waxing moon like we have in this night. The only time we can read them. Follow me.“, with that Elrond walked, still with the Map in his hands. And so Balin and Ori instantly followed him.  
Thorin waited to look at Gandalf and Bilbo. Both of them had a short conversation with eachother, but the only thing he heard was Bilbo saying angrily „I already filled it up. Don‘t worry, I am not a stupid child.“  
He wondered what that had been about, but went quickly after the others, so he would not miss the only chance to get his Map back.

The Waterfall and the Moonstone took away Thorins breath for a moment. Especially the Moonstone. He just had to stare at it. It looked perfect right there, catching the moonlight, and only smoth on the top from a Master of Stones, everything else clearly left like it had been when it had been carved from the stone. The natural beauty of it, perfectly kept and set into scene.  
„Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole“, Elrond read out loud, bringing Thorin back to the here and now.  
Durins Day. Oh great, now they even had a Time Limit. And a tight one at that. Just perfect.  
Thorins face must have shown his demotivation, because Balin stepped forward.  
„We still can make it.“, Balin said. „When we hurry, we will be there. At the right time. At the right place. Then, and only then the door will open for us.“  
Of course it wouldn‘t be so easy to enter the Mountain like he had quietly had hoped.  
„So that is your real reason. To enter the Mountain.“, spoke Lord Elron up.  
„And what of it?“, Thorin had momentarily forgotten that the Elven Lord was there at all and he scoffed, trying to overplay his blunder. As if the Elf hadn‘t already known before, the Talk between him and Gandalf yesterday evening had made that quite obvious.  
„Some wouldn‘t deem it wise.“, that response just got the Elf a glare from Thorin. He hated when others spoke to him with such arrogance (completely ignoring that he did that too). It made his skin crawl and his hackles rise. But Lord Elrond left them, only giving Gandalf a heavy glance before sweeping around a corner.  
\--------------  
Fili starred at Kili.  
„They what?“, he asked again.  
Kili had shown up, shortly after Fili had been declared healthy. And it had made him happy to see someone who wasn‘t a proding Healer or a smothering Bilbo. But Kili had destroyed the relief with a rather big shock to Fili.  
„Uncle Thorin and Balin took Ori and Bilbo to ask Lord Elrond to read the Map to them. You know in case anything is hidden on it. But, Fee, I am so happy that you are up again!“ Kili hugged his brother close and by every passing second firmer. „Uncle wouldn‘t let me to you.“, he rumbled.  
But Fili pushed the Hug away, and so Kili. „Without me?“  
„Fili, what-“, Kilis eyes were in surprise open, not understanding why he was pushed away so harshly.  
„I am the Heir. I should be there!“ Fili went agitated through his hair.  
This was not good. Not at all! This was horrible!  
„You just got healthy.“, Kili glared at his older brother. Why had Fili to be so stubborn and proud. It wasn‘t like Thorin had planned that Fili wouldn‘t be there on purpose.  
„And? I am still able to walk. I can-“  
„Fee! Listen, Thorin didn‘t want to put the strain on you. He knows best how heavy it is to be the Heir. And the Elf said, that you shouldn‘t over do it for a few weeks.“, Kili clasped Fili into a strong hug again. „When I heard that it had been that bad…“, he shuffled his head into the thick golden hair of his brother and took a deep breath.  
Fili sighed, his shoulder relaxing slightly and hugged his brother back, going through the dark hair.  
Kili was still the younger one of them. He really shouldn‘t be on this quest, Fili thought. Then he frowned, his hand stuck in a big brown knot.  
„Did you even brushed your hair once?“, he asked disgruntled.  
Kili spluttered and tried to get away, fearing the future of the comb.  
His hair was never as silky or obedient like Filis. No, his hair just did what it wanted. And saddly, that was the exact opposite of what everyone whished it would do.  
But the arms of Fili already clamped around him like chains, he got lifted off the ground and placed on the next best chair.  
„Don‘t. Move.“, ordered Fili and his younger brother agreed easily to it, actually being quite happy with his brother fussing about his hair. Because it meant that he was right here with him, the tucking on his hair, proof enough. The occasional pain a payment he was willing to pay.  
\-------  
Gandalf stepped closer to Thorin.  
„I did tell you, that they would not approve.“, rumbled Thorin.  
„Indeed. And I never said that they would. But now we know what is on the map. And there is no reason to stay longer than-“  
„Mithrandir,“, one of the Elfs (it was the one that had welcomed them, but Thorin couldn‘t remember the name for his live) came around the corner „Mylord whishes to speak with you.“  
„Again?“ Gandalf seemed surprised by that, and not positive, that was for sure. „I will be there in a few seconds.“ Then he turned to back to Thorin, now in haste to finish his message. „As I said, there is no need for us to overstay our welcome.“ The Elf raised an eyebrow at that and pursed his lips in a clear agreement. „But do wait at the Foot of the Mountain for me. I may need only a few days, not much.“ With these words both of them left.  
Thorin had nodded, but already decided not to wait for even one day.  
Either Gandalf would show up on time or they would go without him. The Time Limit of Durins Day hovering over his head like a Damocles Sword. It made him extremely nervous, which showed in his hands. They were playing with Orcrist, his new sword. As he noticed it, he pulled his hands away as if the handle had burned his fingers.  
\------  
The others had taken the News of their sudden departure with stride. And so at Dawn their Pack was back on the street. Thorin stopped, his Instincts demanding to check that all thirteen members were within the safety of the group.  
When he saw how Bilbo Baggins looked back at Rivendell, that layed beautiful in the peacefull valley, his Alpha side puffed up in demand for this attention. Thorin squashed it quickly.  
The Hobbit had made some development. Of course there would be some longing for this place in the Hobbits heart. And there was no need to berate him for that. Especially since he was not really a part of the pack. Something in him turned wrongly at that, but he ignored it.  
„Are you coming, Master Baggins?“ he called, trying to make sure that he would know that remaining on this longing of his for this place would do him no good.  
They needed to move and starring back would only steal them time. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wished the Hobbit wouldn‘t have loved the Elfs so much and given them, or more like himself, so much of his attention.  
Thorin looked for Fili, making sure that the young one didn‘t overdo it. He would have to talk with him as soon as possible. He already had told everyone what was written on the Map in the mysterious Moon Runes. But the Talk with Fili would be not about that.  
He needed an Oppurtinity. An Oppurtinity were noone would listen in on them. This was information after all, that if it went to soon out into the world, it could destroy everything they had.  
He should have listened to Dis. She had warned him, told him to have this talk before the road. But he, the stubborn idiot that he was, had pushed it away.  
Now he knew that giving Fili this Information, which he had every right to know about, would take more time than just the raw telling of the facts. He would need to reasure Fili, that nothing had changed, that he had known since the beginning. And that Fili would remain his Heir to the Throne, no matter what happened. Kili had mumbled to Thorin the hint, that Fili apparently felt like he could lose it, if something changed.  
But when would he get the Oppurtinty for that much time? Alone with Fili?  
Not in the coming future, that was obvious. Crossing the Mountains was not a task to be taken lightly. Thorin would have to give Fili the reasurence in any way possible. He just wasn‘t sure how.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright.  
> So in this chapter we have the Grey Mountains.  
> And several point of views, especially in the last part, where I jump a lot more than usual.  
> Thorin is acting out (because of stress); Fili is turned into patchwork; Bilbo is hurt; And a lot of Falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God!  
> So many people like my fanfic? :D <3 That is so lovely.  
> I have a few harsh weeks behind me, and it felt so good to see and read that people enjoy this project of mine :) <3  
> And for this I had to rewatch my most hated scene of the Hobbit. So I could write it correctly.  
> The Scene were Thorin is so harsh to Bilbo, always makes me tear up... and right after it the pure goodness of Bofur? It is too much for me to handle. I always cry at that. It is such an emotional scene for me.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this And I did not mess it up (too much).

Nature hated them, Bofur was sure of this. He had proof now!

First the week of rain, which made Fili sick, then the run from the Orcs (ok, technically that wasn‘t nature, but still) and now the walk over the Mountains in a bloody thunderstorm. It wasn‘t like the whole thing wasn‘t hard enough in normal conditions! Now with the Storm the ground was wet and the wind only made it worth with throwing the raindrops right in your face and of course in the eyes. And keeping the balance and not tumbling down the cliff was also a challenge to keep in mind.  
Bofur looked back and his eyes struggled only for a few seconds to find Bilbo. The Hobbit stayed close to the mountainside and Fili was right behind him, stabilizing him with a few simple touches. Kili, who was behind Fili was not to pleased with the whole situation. But no one of their group was, so that wasn‘t surprising.  
But it did worry Bofur. Fili was healthy again, but they have been warned, that Fili could have a fall back if he wasn‘t careful. And climbing the Misty Mountains in a Thunderstorm was surely just a nice hobby, that would not at all be strenuous to anyone.

„We need to find shelter!“ sounded the urgent voice of Thorin somewhere behind him.

Bofur rolled his eyes. King Obvious was on the Case.

Time to get out the Knowledge he got in the years of Mining to spot an entrance inside the Mountain. But before he could reach to Dwalins shoulder, to poke him, so the giant body would make a little room for the quick old look around, Dwalin looked to the side and the Yell „BOULDER!“ echoed to all of them.  
A stone crashed just above them into the mountain. And Bofur reacted on pure instinct, pressing his body against the stone and holding Bilbo, whos body trembled with adrenaline, close to himself. That wasn‘t good. If Bilbo jumped or even just one of his feet twitched wrong, he would fly of the path into his death. Luckily it seemed so that Fili had the same thought, also holding Bilbo close to the side and himself. Covering the smaller body of the Hobbit.

A ferocious roar echoed through the Wet Gloominess, followed by the Sound of Breaking Stone, that was Ages old. The later sound Bofur knew very well, and it never brought good things with it. He remember the several Cave Ins he had been in, almost drifting into the terrifying memory of Hard and Deadly Darkness engulfing him. A gush of rainwater and cold wind into his face disrupted the memory and he was back to reality. Outside of the Mountain, not inside one. So how the Hell did that Sound happened?  
A look to the valley gave him the answer.

„This is not a Thunderstorm.“, Balin called from somewhere „It is a Thunderbattle!“

Bofur took a step forward, his curiosity completely overruling everything else.  
„The Legends are true!“ He remember the stories of the older Miners and of the Wanderers. They had made wonderful Storytime material for Bomburs Children. „Giants. Stonegiants!“ A grin split his face. Oh, how the Kids will love to hear about this. He needed to get a good look at them. Because there would be the questions about details, he knew they would come. They always did.  
„Get back, you oaf!“ Dwalins strong hand pulled him back to the Mountainside, and also closer to him.  
Not a second to late, because another boulder hit a few Feet away again, making the Path unstable, very clear with the cracks and crumbling of little pebbles were Bofur just had stood.  
„Gofur will never believe me.“ Bofur mumbled.  
Dwalin snorted „How about concentrating on living through this, so he can question your word?“  
And just as Dwalin had finished this valid point, the stone under their feet shifted.

If you ever stood on a Beach, the feeling of the wet sand under your feet being pulled away from the waves, it felt a little bit like that. Just not with sand, but with one hard surface of solid rock. The Saying “The ground was pulled away right under his feet“ fits this situation perfectly.

Bofur looked up and gasped, Dwalin next to him cursed with a very colourful word, which will not be repeated here.  
The path they were walking on was on the leg of a Giant, who had just woken up and was just in the mood to join the brawl of the others.  
The Legs started to move and Bofur groaned silently in his head. Pleading that his Luck wouldn‘t run out right now in this situation. That really would be the worst.  
„Move back!“ called someone. But only a part of their group managed to run back on the way they had taken to safety.

\-----------------------------------

Fili starred disbelieving at the Cracks that formed between him and his brother. And then the crack became bigger and the realisation sat in.  
„Kili.“ he whispered, then he screamed „Kili! Grab my hand!“  
He reached for Kili, but the Crack became bigger and the danger of falling into the forming gap became to big. The last thing Fili saw was the shocked face of Kili, the mouth open in a yell and the outstretched hand as if there was still a chance to reach Fili.

„Hold on!“ Dwalins voice reached his ears. Fili was sure that it had been screamed, but the voice that he heard went almost unheard, because of the Thunder and the Sounds of Stones crushing together.  
His hands reached again for Bilbo, trying to stop him from flying of.

And then the worst thing happened, the Stonegiant moved further into the valley and so carried them away from the rest of the Group.  
Fili felt how the Stone moved under him, the strength of the living being clear in every movement.  
A groll, sounding like the voice of the Mountain and Mahal himself combined, came from another Giant stepping into the way of their Giant. The Hand of the other Giant lifted up and landed in the Giants face. The stumbling that automatically followed brought them back, closer again to the rest of the Group.

„Fili!“ Thorin's panicked voice was carried over the howling wind.

Fili closed his eyes and prayed to Mahal that this wouldn‘t be the end for him and his part of their pack. His mother would never forgive him if he died here and now.  
The feeling of moving returned and Fili ripped his eyes open again. Maybe he could find a way for them to get off. But the exploding sound of something made him look up and what he saw made him freeze up in pure terror.  
The Stonegiant they were on, had ripped a part of the Mountain off and threw it at his attacker. The gigantic Boulder, almost a small hill, made an impact on the chest. But didn‘t seem to do anything but anger the other one more. The favor was returned and his Bolder hit the Head clean of.  
Fili felt despair settle over him. This was even worse than the previous situation.  
Being on the Leg of a living Stonegiant wasn‘t good, no questions. But being on the Leg of a just killed Stonegiant? Worse. So much worse.

The only thing that controlled their movement now, was Gravity. And Gravity didn‘t take prisoners, nor made it compromises.

Filis Hand clenched around Bilbo's strap of his bag. They needed to stay together, no matter what.

The Leg swung around and for a short moment the faces of the others flew by him. Thorin's face the last one he saw and then they fell forward into the grey Mountain Side.  
The Crash stole all of Filis breath and his whole body went lax in complete shock.

There was a darkness over him that closed in, and then it slide to the side and fell away. And with that movement Fili registered that the Darkness had been the former Leg of the Stonegiant, where they had just been one. His memories coming back to him, on where he was and what had happened.  
The crashing sound of the now dead stone falling into the valley, hitting the side of the Mountain several times before it stopped.  
The only thing next to the crashing was a beeping sound in his head, making everything sound muffled and so far away. He groaned and slowly sat up. Hoping to get the annoying sound out.

„Fee!“ And then there was Kili right in front of him, his hands holding him on his arms as if he was afraid that they would be separated again. Giving him surely some bruises.

„Oh thank you, Mahal.“ sobbed Kili and his head fell on Filis chest.

„‘s okay.“ mumbled Fili. „I am fine.“ If you didn‘t count the bloody beeping in his head.

Then Bofur's panicked voice cut through the familiar moment with Kili „Where's Bilbo?“

Filis eyes widened in shock and he looked frantically around.  
Bilbo had been next to him. And hadn‘t he grabbed the Hobbit to make sure he wouldn‘t fall off? So they wouldn‘t be separated?!  
But he couldn‘t spot him on the cliff where everyone else was.  
Had he lost him? Fili scrambled up and next to Bofur. Both of them inching forward to the Cliff. He prepared himself for a sight he hoped to never see. Suddenly Fili felt a hand on his neck, and then he was torn back. Like a naughty little kitten.

„You are not going closer to that.“ Dwalin growled, his other hand trying to get a grip on Bofur as well, but just missing him by a few inches.

„Bilbo!“ called Bofur and stretched his arm and hand down. „Grab my hand! Come on!“

\--------------------------------------

Thorin's heart had almost stopped again when he heard Bofur's questions about Bilbo.  
Where was the Hobbit?  
He looked around, trying to find their weakest and smallest member. And he couldn‘t spot him.  
Bile rose up in him. Had he lost him? Only because he was too stubborn and impatient to get to their goal?

„Grab my hand! Come on!“  
Thorin quickly saw what was going on.  
Bilbo dangled right over the Abyss, Bofur reaching for him, desperate to save him.  
And Bilbo got a grip at the Hand of Bofur.  
Relief rushed through him, making him feel a little light headed. Bilbo was safe now again.  
Just as he thought that, Reality proved him wrong. The edge crumbled and Bofur, who tried to pull Bilbo up, started to slide and then the connection through their hands broke apart.

Bilbo fell, and only by pure luck he managed to grab a small cliff, stopping the deadly fall, for now.  
Bilbo was clearly out of Bofurs reach, he still tried to get Bilbos Hand again, even so Bombur screamed his name, telling him to “come back here, you utter moron!”  
Thorin made the decision without much thought, and swung himself downwards, grabbing Bilbo by the backpack and throwing him up as if he was a wet sack of potatoes. And Bofur catched him, pulled him over and away from the danger.

But now he was dangling right where Bilbo had been before the Edge had crumbled away.  
It was even for him, who was bigger than Bilbo, to far away to pull himself up. The safety was around half an arm length away from him.  
He tried to find a good grip with his boots, but they only scratched along the wet and slippery stone.

Thorin looked up and saw his best friend, right where Bofur had been before, even in the same position, his arm downward, ready to pull him up.  
Thorin grabbed it easily, but still couldn‘t find hold on the Mountain Side.  
Dwalins hand, even as rough and strong as they were, could not pull him up alone. Especially since it was only one hand.  
Thorin tried again to find a place for his feet, so he could get a force to get higher.  
But instead of finding what he was looking for, the opposite happened. The little hold he had, couldn‘t carry the weight of a full grown dwarf anymore, and crumbled away.  
Now the only thing stopping him from falling to his death was Dwalin's Hand.  
The strain on his muscles was clear, but both of them refused to let the other one go.

What was this compared to the many other things they had managed to survive?  
He, Thorin Oakenshield, could not die here. He would not die here.  
And Dwalin agreed wholeheartedly.

Thorin feeled how he was lifted up and put all of his control into his body, not making it move in any way. If he would start moving now, nothing would save him.  
Faster than he thought he got to the edge, where he achieved to finally get a good grip on the cliff and managed to give a little help on pulling himself up and onto the way.  
There he lied next to Dwalin, huffing and puffing.  
The adrenaline still in his veins gave his mind too much to focus on.  
What was the thing coming so close to his face? A dangerous thing trying to kill him?  
Only a Raindrop, followed by others.

„I thought we lost our burglar.“, Dwalin, now standing again, pulled him upright and something snapped in Thorin.

„He‘s lost ever since he left home. He should never had come! He has no place amongst our pack.“, he spat and turned away from Bilbo, who was still sitting next to Bofur, clearly in shock. Good. Maybe he would learn from it.  
His little home, with the homely fireplace, and the armchair. His mugs and books. The full pantry and the perfect kitchen for him to cook in.  
Thorin‘s body was still shaking, he needed to calm down. To center himself again.  
This had been to close to losing everything, and they had not even half of the way behind them. Officially this should be the easy part of their Quest.  
Quickly he spotted an entry inside the Mountain, A cave. And hopefully it would be big enough for all of them. And not inhabited, which was very unusual in Mountains.

He nodded at the Cave, „Come on.“, he grumbled to Dwalin. Already pushing the Past Moment away, there were more pressing matter to attend. And the problem there had been solved successfully.

\-----------------------------

The Cave was empty. A little bit luck for them.  
But Thorin would not challenge fate anymore for today. And so a fire had been forbidden.  
Which had gotten him a fierce glare from Kili, Bofur and Dori, remembering him that Fili only had recovered a few days ago from a deadly fever.  
And so Fili had found himself in clothes that weren‘t his. An odd combination of all the clothes of the company combined, that had stayed dry in the ordeal. However they had managed that.  
Everyone had quickly formed some piles, to share body heat, and then it went quite.

Bofur had been the unlucky one to get the Guard Position, sitting close to the entry of the cave, watching and listening to anything that may turn out to be a danger to them. He was after all a Miner, a Knockerman even. If he didn‘t know how a Mountain should sound like, none of them had a chance to spot the danger.  
Thorin couldn‘t sleep. He was not so sure why, but something felt off. And so he kept Orcrist close to his side. So that if something happened, he would be able to react fast enough, and protect the others, from whatever danger it may be.  
And then there was movement. But not outside, it was Inside.  
For a short moment panic welt up in him. Had he and Dwalin oversaw a danger in the Cave?  
But then he noticed that it just was Bilbo.  
And so he relaxed again. But only a little bit. Why was Bilbo up? He should get some rest and warmth. A near death experience was not something you just shake off. Thorin knew that well enough from personal experience.  
And then it clicked in Thorins head. Understanding glowed up in him, together with the feeling of a crushing sensation of an emotion he couldn’t put his finger on.  
Bilbo was leaving...

Bofur looked up, when Bilbo went past him. Until now he only had thought that Bilbo wanted to move around a bit to warm up.

„Where do you think your going?“ he stood up and walked behind Bilbo.

„Back to Rivendell.“, came the soft answer, sounding defeated.

„No. no. No.“, he whispered. „You can‘t turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us.“, he shaked his head. Bilbo had to know this, he had to. They went through so much already. Trolls, Orcs chases, the Mountains,… He was part of their pack. He couldn‘t just leave like that.

„I am not, am I. Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I am not a Took, I am a Baggins. I don‘t know what I was thinking.“, Bilbo thought: I hadn‘t been thinking, that was the problem of it. He only had followed an urgent voice in him, telling him to run after them, to join the dwarfs. „I should have never run out my door.“, it had been the stupidest decision of his life, and he had made his fair share of those in his younger years. He should know better as an adult.

„You‘re homesick. I understand.“, Bofur nodded. He thought of his home, the kids waiting for him to return, demanding a bedtime story from their uncle Bofur, because he could make the funniest voices and impressions. Far better than their Dad and Mom. And he always had strength to do that, even when he had no strength for anything else.

„No, you don‘t. You don‘t understand.“, Bilbo scoffed. Bofur couldn‘t understand. How could he? He always had known what to do on the street. All of them knew. „None of you do. You are dwarfs. You are used to this life.“, that much had been clear to Bilbo. All of them had a role, a task they had silently been assigned to. He had none. „Living on the road, never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere!“ Too late his heart catched up on what he had blurted out. „I am sorry! I didn‘t-“, he coughed. Why was it that his mouth always was quicker than it was good for him in the last months?

Thorins heart clenched painfully, as if it was bleeding. He hated that the words of the Hobbit, hurt him so much. He had hurt him with his words back on the cliff. And it certainly had not been right to do that. But he had spoken thoughtless, he normally did after a dangerous situation was over. It was a safe way to get rid off the boiling anger inside of him. Or at least normally it was. He had forgotten that Bilbo was not like the others. He was not a dwarf. Not a warrior. He was soft and peaceful. Words could be just as destructive, maybe even more, than an axe. Especially for such a weak creature like a Hobbit.

„No. You are right.“, Bofur looked back at the others. Bilbos words had stung, but they carried a truth. „We don‘t belong anywhere.“, had they ever belonged somewhere?, Bofur wondered.  
He off all of them, with his treachery, didn‘t belong anywhere or at least didn’t have the right to it. His brother didn‘t belong here, on the road, but was supposed to be with his wife. Bifur… well, he was a miracle and mystery on his own. They were lost, and none of them had a home like Bilbo. Thinking back to the little Hole of the Hobbit, standing right in front of him, he smiled. Warm, full of food, and books. Surely he had friends and family there, people he had left behind.  
„I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.“, and he really meant it. How could he not? Bilbo had become his friend and if it meant that Bilbo would be happy, he would let him go with everything he had to give him. And sadly, he only could give his best wishes. Bilbo had a right to his home, his own luck. Who was he to tell him it wasn‘t?

Thorin closed his eyes. If that was how it would be, than it was not his business anymore, he told himself. The Hobbit could go, for what he cared. Why should it bother him, that he left? But it did. Greatly so. But why?

Bilbo turned around, ready to leave. Relieved that Bofur, the one he had gotten along so well with (a friend, but he could only speak for himself. Bofur probably did not thought of him that way.), understood and let him go.

„What‘s that?“ Bofurs voice made him turn around again.

„mh?“ and then he looked to his sword, where Bofur was pointing at. Blue light shone through it. Dread settled over him.  
Oh no. Please no. But he still pulled it half way out, so he could see the gleam better. He looked at Bofur, who had also grown pale. Had there not been enough trouble for one day?

Thorin saw the small glimmer of the short sword, and he instantly grew more alert. Danger was close. Too close. But where were they? Outside? He had not heard anything. And Bofur hadn‘t either, because then he would not have let Bilbo go like that.  
He heard a deep clanking sound, a part of his mind said on instinct: Machine. But that was not possible. Not here. So what was it then?  
He felt the floor beneath him jerk down, just a few millimeters.  
The sand, that covered the ground of the cave, rushed away, under the floor.  
„Wake up.“, he called and since the others did not react quicker, he yelled „Wake up!“  
But it was already too late.  
They fell down the trap, because that was what it had been. So it really had been a machine. He should trust his instinct more.  
He heard the yells of the others, surprised and some clearly pain.  
He tried to keep his grip on Orcrist, being very sure that whatever awaited them at the bottom would not be friendly. But he lost it, when he was thrown hard against the sides of the slide, they were all falling down on.

Bofurs only thought next to a surprised “huh?” was if he had somehow angered an unknown deity of Gravity… or if it was something else today that made them fall down so often.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :D  
> English is not my first language, so it could - no there (are and) will be - errors. I apologize for that.  
> Bofur - male Omega, but since he smokes that weed he smells like a beta and has no heats what so ever  
> Bombur - Beta  
> Tilda (Bomburs wife) - female Omega  
> I am thinking about adding other ships as well.  
> If you want to, write what ship you would like to read about in the comments (with the second gender, if you have preferences)


End file.
